TIEMPO FUERA
by VirPapilionem
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo de Danny Phantom vendrá a cambiar su vida tal y como la conoce, Danny tratará de recuperar la vida que no recuerda y con ella sus poderes después de que un aliado inesperado venga a tratar de restaurarle la memoria. NOTA: La historia es de mi autoría y los personajes pertenecen a Butch Hartman... la imagen de portada es de Autoria de Amethyst-Ocean
1. PROLOGO

**PROLOGO.**

Esa noche Tucker Foley revisaba minuciosamente cada detalle de los preparativos para la fiesta en honor a Danny Phantom, el héroe que salvo la tierra de ser destruida por el desasteroide. Tuck siempre hacia fiestas en su honor en Amity Park cuando era alcalde, pero esta vez era diferente ya que por primera vez lo haría en la CASA BLANCA.

\- Sr. Presidente, ¿qué le parecen los aperitivos?

\- Perfectos…

\- Tenemos cada una de las mesas con los nombres de los invitados y por supuesto el invitado de honor, el escenario está preparado tanto para la opción A como la opción B, como usted lo ordeno.

\- EXCELENTE! ¿qué tal la conexión satelital?

\- Sin ningún problema

\- Muy Bien… de todas formas quiero revisarla, es necesario que todo el mundo vea el evento de hoy.

Ahí estaba frente al gran espejo, ya hace mucho había dejado de ser un adolecente de 14 años para convertirse en el hombre que era, ahora lucia más fuerte, el entrenamiento y las batallas constantes habían terminado por darle un cuerpo más varonil, sus abdominales no muy marcados, sólo lo suficiente para hacer derretir a cualquier chica, sus ojos azules contrastaban con el negro de su cabello. Esa noche vestía un traje negro y una camisa blanca, nada que llamara mucho la atención y muy distinto a su atuendo del día a dia. Danny Fenton trataba de anudar su corbata color azul con frustración, sin darse cuenta de que unos ojos amatistas lo miraban fijamente.

\- Vaya, vaya, puedes luchar con fantasmas las 24 horas del día, pero no puedes anudar una corbata.

Danny volteo repentinamente hacia la puerta de su cuarto sobresaltado e inmediatamente sonrió al verla. Frente a él una figura femenina con piel blanca contrastando con el vestido que portaba, la parte de la falda era concretamente negra y larga al estilo de Jessica Rabbit el cual hacia resaltar sus grandes caderas, del lado derecho nacía una abertura a la altura de la rodilla, en la parte superior del vestido iniciaba en la cintura en un pequeño corset negro que terminaba donde iniciaba su pecho contrastando por encima del resto de su vestido color purpura, el cual terminaba un poco arriba de sus senos dejando sus hombros totalmente descubiertos. En su cuello colgaba una gargantilla negra con una cadena color plata que salía del centro de esta rodeandola en pequeñas curvas hasta terminar en el mismo punto de inicio y en ese mismo lugar colgaba un camafeo de una rosa tinta. Su cabello negro se encontraba ligeramente recogido en una media cola dejando el resto colgando entre sus hombros para terminar a la altura de la cintura. Los ojos Amatista de aquella mujer miraban a Danny con diversión. Samantha Manson también había dejado de ser una niña.

\- ¿Te diviertes?

\- Solo un poco - contesto Sam entre risas, hacercandose lentamente hacía Danny.

\- Recuérdame ¿por qué tengo que asistir a esta fiesta?- Dijo mientras Ssm comenzaba a anudarle la corbata

\- Porque es en tu honor Danny, hoy hace 16 años tu…

Danny Interrumpió a Sam bruscamente y tratando de imitarla a manera de broma.

-… Salvaste a la tierra del desasteroide… lo sé, lo sé… pero… ¿Realmente tengo que ir? Digo, cada año es lo mismo.

\- Lo sé, pero esta vez el presidente es el anfitrión, y bueno Tuck es nuestro amigo-

\- Si, bueno, creo que debo de darle el gusto, después de todo, Tuck se ha esforzado y ahora que él es el presidente, seguro mandaría a arrestarme si no asisto.

\- Uy que miedo – Dijo Sam con sarcasmo, mientras terminaba el nudo de la corbata de su esposo – como si no pudieras quitarte un ejército de encima con solo desaparecer-

\- Conociendo a Tucker, sé que los enviara preparados -

\- Es verdad, mejor vámonos antes de que sea más tarde-

La pareja salió del cuarto y se dirijo a la salida, sin percatarse de que alguien más los observaba de lejos…

-Disfruta de tus últimas horas de Gloria Danny Phantom… mientras puedas.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. CAPÍTULO I- UNA FIESTA, UN SECRETO

**CAPÍTULO 1.- UNA FIESTA, UN SECRETO.**

Sam miraba por la ventana de la limusina que Tucker envió para la pareja; el argumento de éste había sido que siendo el héroe que salvo al mundo y que obviamente a sabiendas de que todos los medios estarían a la espera de su llegada, su mejor amigo no podría llegar en un auto cualquiera. Obviamente Sam se había disgustado pues afirmaba que era un gasto de recursos innecesarios, y aunque Tucker afirmaba que no era así ella a estas alturas creía firmemente que lo mejor habría sido llevar su automóvil hibrido. Ella seguía inundada con estos pensamientos cuando Danny la interrumpió:

\- Sam, has estado algo callada durante el camino… ¿ocurre algo?

\- Nada, es sólo que sigo molesta por tener que asistir a la fiesta en esta limusina, es todo.

\- Bueno ya sabes cómo es Tucker, pero…

\- Pero que - Sam le interrumpió-

\- No sólo me refiero a este momento… ya hace varios días que noto algo raro en ti, como si me ocultaras algo ¿segura que no es algo más?

Sam palideció, y es que era verdad ella le ocultaba algo más a su esposo, algo que no podía decir, no en ese momento y no por que no quisiera, simplemente no encontraba las palabras correctas para confesarle aquel secreto. Lo que no alcanzaba a comprender era el cómo Danny se había podido dar cuenta si ella trataba de parecer lo más normal posible. Lo miró a los ojos y después de unos segundos de meditarlo contesto:

\- Segura, es sólo tu imaginación.

-Está bien.

Danny no iba a tragarse eso, pero prefirió dejar las cosas así por el momento, ya que acababan de llegar a la fiesta y el preferiría tocar ese tema en otro momento.

\- Vaya, Tucker sí que se lució, debe haber invitado a todo el mundo- Dijo Sam tratando de cambiar el tema.

Danny dio un suspiro de resignación, miro a Sam fuertemente a los ojos y con una leve sonrisa soltó:

\- Bueno cariño, es hora ¿lista para ser la mujer más envidiada del mundo un año más?

\- ¿Sólo un año? - dijo Sam con sarcasmo

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero… pero recuerda que yo seré tuyo hasta el día de mi muerte, y quien sabe, siendo yo un fantasma por completo, no dejare que nadie más se te acerque, si así lo deseas claro-

\- Claro que si – dijo Sam completamente ruborizada.

Danny Abrió la puerta e instantáneamente miles de Flash comenzaron a nublar su vista, trato de cubrirse la cara y de salir de la limusina. Ya estando fuera dio la espalda a las cámaras para tenderle la mano a su esposa. Sam con una mano levanto un poco su vestido y lo primero que salió fue una bota negra estilo militar con dos tiras de presillas al frente y un tacón alto y delgado, mirándo a Danny directamente a los ojos lo tomo de la mano.

-Esa es mi Sam- Danny no pudo evitar sonreír

Ella le regreso la sonrisa y salió por fin, mientras caminaba por la alfombra roja, miles de periodistas tomaban fotos a la feliz pareja. En la puerta de la casa blanca los esperaba su amigo, Tucker vestía un traje de gala negro combinado con una camisa blanca y un moño negro además de su ya típico sombrero de copa al estilo Abraham Lincoln.

-¡Danny, Sam! Que gusto de verlos – dijo Tucker al momento de que los abrazaba

-Tucker, nos vimos esta mañana, desayunaste en mi casa para ser más precisos- Dijo Danny sonriéndole

\- Si bueno, es que aquí estaban preparando todo el banquete.

\- Espero que se trate de comida vegetariana- dijo Sam levantando una ceja

Danny y Tucker se miraron sin decir nada, como dos niños siendo regañados por su madre y tratando de culparse el uno al otro. Después de un momento Tucker contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa:

\- Bueno… parte del menú son vegetales, más de lo que a mí me gustaría debo admitir, - Dijo esto último frunciendo el seño- pero todo lo he hecho pensando en ti – dijo Tucker con una sonrisa burlona.

Sam, sin saber por qué Tucker le dedico esa sonrisa y sin darle importancia pregunto:

\- ¿Y Jazz?

\- Esta adentro calmando a las personas en lo que yo los esperaba, después de todo es parte de ser la primera dama-

\- Si, bueno, aún no sé cómo paso eso ¿sabes? - Respondió Danny a este último comentario.

Los tres amigos entraron a la casa blanca y de repente pareció que todas las miradas del mundo se postraban ante él y bueno así era, en la fiesta además de sus amigos y familiares, se encontraban mandatarios, presidentes, primeros ministros, embajadores y miembros importantes de otros países, en fin, podríamos decir que aquello era una fiesta mundial, puesto que además de la presencia de los invitados, se habían colocado cámaras que transmitirían el evento a todos los países del mundo. Jazz se les acercó sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y eufóricamente les saludó

\- ¡Sam, Danny!- Jazz saludo primero a su hermano con un abrazo y después abrazo fuertemente a Sam- Que hermosa te vez, definitivamente el negro es lo tuyo.

\- Gracias Jazz, y a ti en definitiva el verde agua- respondió Sam con una sonrisa.

Danny y Sam la miraron de arriba abajo, traía un vestido de gala largo color verde agua que le arrastraba en una elegante y sutil cola, una gargantilla de diamantes adornaba su cuello y su cabello rojizo recogido dejaba entre ver unos aretes largos.

-Sam ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto? -

\- Claro.

Las chicas se retiraron por un momento.

\- ¿Ya se lo dijiste?

\- No, no puedo, no soy capaz de hacerle esto, después de todo no está en sus planes.

\- Sam, sé que mi hermano puede ser un poco impulsivo, pero debes dejar de pensar en él por un minuto y pensar en ti - Jazz suspiro- Solo dime algo, ¿esto es lo que tú quieres? ¿esto está en tus planes? Si no es así, no le veo razón para continuar… sólo piénsalo.

\- Tienes razón, se lo diré hoy al terminar todo esto.

\- Así se habla.

Jazz y Sam regresaron con sus esposos para dirigirse con los demás.

\- Danny, hay algo que me gustaría decirte al finalizar la fiesta- dijo Sam con timidez.

\- ¿Ahora si quieres hablar?

\- Si.

\- Esta bien, terminamos con esto, y tú y yo tendremos una larga charla ¿está bien?

Ante estas palabras Sam sólo pudo darle una sonrisa forzada a su esposo. De repente todos fueron abordados por los padres de Danny y Jazz, pero fue Maddie Fenton quien hablo:

\- ¡Chicos! Qué bueno verlos.

\- Danny, hijo ¿cómo has estado?

\- Hhemos estado bien, gracias y que gusto que estén aquí.

Dijo Danny mientras abrazaba a sus padres.

\- No me lo perdería por nada cariño, ¡Sam pero que radiante te vez!

\- Gracias Señora Fenton.

\- Y díganme, ¿cuándo piensan hacernos abuelos? - dijo Jack con brutalidad

-Pues…- Sam buscaba las palabras correctas para responder a la pregunta de Jack Fenton, cuando Danny la interrumpió bruscamente.

\- Papá, eso deberías preguntárselo a Jazz y a Tuck, nosotros no planeamos tener hijos, ni ahora, ni en el futuro, ya lo hemos hablado y sería algo peligroso para ambos y para los pequeños, además no sería justo darles una vida como esta.

Sam no pudo evitar sentirse molesta y triste, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y su piel palideció aún más. Todos excepto Danny se dieron cuenta, Maddie trato de tomarla de los hombros con ternura, pero esta se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia los sanitarios antes de que otra cosa sucediera. Danny sólo se limitó a mirarla y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué había pasado.

\- ¡Eres un Idiota! – Dijo Jazz con rabia y trato de alcanzar a Sam.

\- Pero ¿que Dem…?-

\- Viejo, eres un Idiota-

\- ¡¿Tú también?!- dijo Danny sorprendido, a lo que Tucker sólo pudo encogerse de Hombros.

\- ¡Daniel Fenton, como puedes ser tan egoísta?!- le dijo Maddie a Danny en forma de reprimenda.

\- ¡¿Egoísta yo?! Sólo trato de protegernos, no quiero traer a mis hijos al mundo si van a a estar bajo peligro todo el tiempo… ¿qué tal si salen con mis poderes? ¡No permitiré que los tontos de Blanco les pongan una mano encima! –

\- Danny- Jack le puso la mano en el hombro y después de un suspiro continuo- ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo que quiere ella? ¿Le has preguntado, si realmente quiere lo mismo que tú?

\- ambos lo hablamos y está de acuerdo-

\- ¿Estas completamente seguro?

Esta última pregunta hizo que Danny Trastabillara.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **QUIERO AGRADECER A AMETHYST-OCEAN POR PERMITIRME USAR SU IMAGEN COMO PORTADA**


	3. CAPÍTULO II- SUCESOS INESPERADOS

**Antes que nada, quiero decirles que hice unas pequeñas modificaciones de redacción en el Prólogo y el Capitulo 1, además de que no me pareció tan justo poner a los personajes de 35 años así que los deje en 30, gracias por leerme y por sus comentarios y espero disfruten este episodio, tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

 **CAPÍTULO II.- SUCESOS INESPERADOS.**

Samanta se encontraba en el sanitario para damas llorando mientras Jazz trataba de consolarla.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible que sea tan egoísta?!

\- Déjalo Jazz, yo acepte esto después de todo.

\- Pero fue por su maldita insistencia, no porque tu quisieras Sam.

\- lo sé, pero… él tiene razón, no sería justo poner a unas criaturas indefensas en peligro.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo puedes…?! – Jazz negó con la cabeza, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando – Sam, es lo que más deseas en el mundo.

\- Jazz – Suspiró Sam- Danny ya ha tenido suficientes preocupaciones por mí, yo soy la causa de sus poderes, no quiero darle más trabajo… y es por eso que he tomado una decisión…- Sam limpió sus lágrimas mientras Jazz se quedaba boquiabierta.

\- Sam, ¿no me digas que…? -

\- Aceptémoslo, Danny es mitad fantasma, tarde o temprano tendría que tomar una decisión, no puedo seguir con esto, no sería justo para ambos … si él no quiere tener un hijo conmigo por culpa de sus miedos, entonces yo…- Alguien las interrumpió en el baño

\- ¡Hola chicas!

\- ¡Danni! - dijeron al mismo tiempo Sam y Jazz.

\- Parece como si hubieran visto un fantasma- dijo Daniela Phantom entre risas.

\- Casi, ahora baja del techo - Dijo Jazz un poco molesta.

\- ¿Por qué no me informaron que había reunión en el baño? –

\- Porque no sabíamos que habías llegado – dijo Sam un tanto nerviosa y no era para más, pues Danni aún no tenía las ultimas noticias de lo que acontecía en la vida de Sam y su primo Danny – Por cierto ¿porque no tomas tu forma humana?

\- No me perdería por nada esto – Dijo mientras se transformaba, la chica lucía un vestido blanco de noche parecido al de Jazz, solo que este tenía un escote más pronunciado y usaba guantes, una gargantilla un tanto discreta colgaba de su cuello y su cabello lucia como el de Sam, solo que este le llegaba a media espalda.

\- ¡Wow!, Danni te vez… hermosa. – Dijo Jazz mirándola de arriba abajo.

\- Gracias, por cierto, Sam te busca el Dr. Alexander dice que tiene que hablar contigo de algo súper importante –

\- Gracias Danni, iré en seguida… Jazz que Danny no se entere, necesito hablar con el Dr. Y arreglar este embrollo.

\- No te preocupes Sam, yo me encargo de él, te veré más tarde.

\- Danni, ¿te dijo dónde estaría?

\- Si, en el Jardín.

\- Gracias - Sam salió a toda prisa, dejando a las dos chicas en el baño.

\- Jazz ¿Está todo bien con Sam?

\- Si, ¿por qué lo dices? - dijo Jazz un tanto nerviosa.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué no quería que Danny se enterará de que hablaría con ese hombre?

\- No lo sé Danni, pero debemos respetar esa decisión ¿no crees?

\- Esta bien, fingiré que te creo, sólo espero que Sam no esté metida en algún lio.

Después de decir esto ambas salieron de los Sanitarios para reunirse con los demás.

Sam entro en el jardín en busca del Dr. Alexander al cual no tardó mucho en encontrar, pues se encontraba al final de la escalinata fumando un cigarrillo, era un hombre alto de piel blanca, sus ojos eran color miel y su cabello castaño claro. Vestía un traje azul marino y una camisa blanca que contrastaba tanto con el traje como su corbata gris. Sam bajo la escalinata y al legar a su lado le saludó.

\- ¡Hola Doctor!

\- ¡Hola!... Sam, por favor llámame por mi nombre, Doctor es una palabra muy formal.

\- Esta bien Alexander ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Bueno - se encogió de hombros -Vine a festejar, como todo el mundo.

\- No me refería a eso, me refiero a ¿Cómo entraste? Danni me dijo que me estabas buscando.

\- ¿Danni? Debió de haber sido esa chica de vestido blanco… Para empezar Jazz me invito, recuerda que somos buenos amigos.

\- ¿Jazz? Suena lógico… ¿y para terminar? –

\- Me urge hablar contigo sobre nuestro pequeño secreto, no respondías mis llamadas así que decidí venir a escuchar tu respuesta de viva voz… quiero saber ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Le dirás a Daniel todo de una buena vez? ó ¿mandamos todo al diablo y haremos como si estos dos meses jamás hubieran existido?

Sam palideció y se quedó pensando por un rato, sabía que tenía que decidir pues el tiempo corría y mientras más tardara más se exponía y menos oportunidad tendría de salir bien librada.

Danni y Jazz regresaron a donde se encontraban todos, fue entonces cuando Danny las vio y notó que alguien faltaba.

\- ¿Donde esta Sam?

\- Pues… - Jazz no pudo terminar por que Danni la interrumpió.

\- Esta en el Jardín hablando con un Hombre, al parecer es algo importante puesto que en cuanto le dije su nombre y que la estaba buscando salió a toda prisa.

\- ¡Danni!- le grito Jazz a tono de reprimenda

\- ¿Que? El me pregunto, es bueno que sepa dónde y con quien está su esposa – Jazz se llevó una mano a la cara.

\- Gracias Danni, iré a hablar con ella y a ver que quiere ese hombre con mi Sam - dicho esto Danny se transformó y salió volando, haciéndose invisible antes de llegar al techo que después atravesó.

Danny Phantom llegó al jardín en busca de su esposa, cuando escucho unas voces a lo lejos.

\- ¿Sam? - efectivamente era Sam hablando con alguien totalmente desconocido para él, se acercó lentamente y gracias a que seguía siendo invisible pudo escuchar la conversación de Samantha con el Dr. Alexander.

\- ¿Entonces?... no te quedes callada

\- Alexander, estos meses fueron hermosos para mí, incluso llegue a soñar con una pequeña familia con un tercer integrante entre mis brazos… pero no le puedo hacer esto a Danny, no ahora.

\- ¿Entonces terminaremos con esto?

\- Si, yo acepté a Danny con todo lo bueno y lo malo y aunque él no quiera un hijo mío yo no puedo traicionar su fe en mi de esta forma.

\- Piensa en tu felicidad, no deberías tomar una decisión tan importante como está a la ligera.

\- Lo lamento Alexander, pero no puedo seguir mintiéndole a Danny.

Danny se quedó paralizado, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿acaso Sam le había sido infiel y ahora estaba terminado con su amante? ¿Qué había hecho mal si lo único que hacía era protegerla de todo peligro? ¿El hecho de no querer tener hijos era motivo suficiente para que ella lo traicionara? Danny no pudo más y se volvió visible de nuevo.

\- Sam... – Dijo Danny con tristeza y lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Danny! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? - dijo ella pálida y con una voz temblorosa.

\- Lo suficiente- dijo tajante- ¿Así que me estuviste pintando el cuerno todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por cuidarte demasiado? ¿ Por arriesgar mi vida por ti? O ¿Por no querer tener un hijo contigo? Dime cual es pues la verdad estoy confundido - dijo Danny lleno de ira.

\- ¡¿Infiel?! ¡Cariño... no es lo que tú crees!… Alexander… yo…. ¡Puedo explicártelo!

\- Ahórratelo Sam… No te preocupes tú y tu amante pueden ser felices… ¡QUIERO EL DIVORCIO!

\- Sr. Fenton…- Alexander no pudo terminar la oración puesto que Danny le dio un golpe que lo lanzo medio metro lejos de él.

\- Y Samantha, no te molestes en regresar a la casa, te enviaré tus cosas con Jazz – Dicho esto salió volando en la misma dirección de donde vino, dejando a Sam con los ojos llenos de Lágrimas.

\- Sam - dijo por fin Alexander cuando pudo incorporarse nuevamente – Tu marido es muy fuerte… y un tanto impulsivo, lamento que las cosas fueran así.

\- No te preocupes, tratare de hablar con él.- dijo limpiando sus lagrimas

\- ¿No te hará Daño? –

\- Danny será muy Impulsivo, pero jamás un golpeador, eso te lo juro… vamos a dentro el discurso de Danny será dentro de poco.

Ambos se dirigieron al interior de la casa blanca.

Danny entro de nuevo y volvió a su forma humana frente a su prima, su amigo y su hermana.

\- Danny ¿por qué traes esa cara? - Dijo Jazz un tanto asustada

Danny sólo pudo dedicarle una mirada asesina antes de explotar.

\- Tu lo sabias ¿Verdad? ¡Por eso no querías que Danny me dijera que estaba con él… tu sabías que Sam me ponía el cuerno mientras yo patrullaba! ¡Por eso ella no quería venir a ayudarnos estos últimos meses… porque estaba cogiendo con ese idiota!

Jazz, Danni y Tucker se quedaron helados ante tal afirmación.

\- Danny… ¡N-No es lo que tú crees!

\- ¡CALLATE NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR MAS MENTIRAS! –

\- Viejo cálmate, estas muy equivocado - dijo Tucker poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Danny, pero este se zafo con fuerza.

\- ¡No me toques! ¿De qué lado estas?

\- Danny, estas mal y créeme que te vas a arrepentir- Dijo Jazz entre sollozos y después se fue corriendo.

\- ¡Danny, no sé qué problemas tengas con Sam, pero no tienes que desquitarte con nosotros! - dijo Danni al momento de salir en busca de Jazz.

Danny miró a Tucker, parecía que algo iba a decirle, pero alguien les interrumpió.

\- Disculpe Sr. Presidente, pero ya es hora…

\- Entendido… puedes retirarte, conocemos el camino.

Dicho esto, el hombre se fue.

\- ¿Vienes? – le dijo Tucker a su amigo de forma tajante, Danny sólo asintió.

Tucker subió al pódium y después habló:

\- Buenas noches habitantes del mundo, hoy hace 16 años Danny Phantom también conocido como Danny Fentom, Salvó al mundo de ser destruido por el desasteroide, esta noche el Sr. Phantom les dirigirá unas palabras.

Danny subió al lado de su amigo, se abrazaron y Tucker bajo para dejas a Danny sólo ahí frente al mundo entero.

\- Gracias, ha sido una noche llena de sorpresas para mí…- Dijo mirando fríamente a Sam y después Jazz, quien aún seguía conmovida por lo que hace un momento Danny le había dicho – pero así es la vida, llena de buenos y malos momentos, lo único que puedo decirles es que cuando se presente alguna adversidad, lo mejor que pueden hacer es dale la cara y seguir hasta el final… Gracias, Buenas noches.

Antes de que pudiera bajar del pódium una luz verde inundo el salón y todos los aparatos electicos dejaron de funcionar. Una figura apareció en lo alto aplaudiendo con sarcasmo. Era un hombre que vestía totalmente de negro y portaba una capucha gris que le cubría la mitad del rostro, su piel era completamente gris, traía un reloj con las manecillas torcidas en el pecho y un cetro parecido al de clockwork, sólo que este era color plata con decorados en negro y al igual que el reloj del su pecho, el reloj del cetro tenia las manecillas torcidas.

\- Bravo Danny, debo decir que son unas hermosas palabras, pero son las últimas que dirás, despídete de tu vida-

\- No lo creo – dijo Danny con decisión, pero antes de que este pudiese siquiera transformarse el misterioso personaje lo congelo por completo.

\- Lo lamento Daniel, pero como ya te lo he dicho, tu vida tal y como la recuerdas se ha terminado –

De pronto todo se volvió negro y lo único que Danny pudo escuchar fue la voz de Sam Gritando su nombre.

CONTINUARÁ….


	4. CAPÍTULO III- AJENO A MÍ

**corazonoscuro2016** **:** **Muchas gracias, ya por fin pude continuar con la lectura XD**

 **déjenme decirles que** **corazonoscuro2016** **escribe una Historia llamada "** _ **Casi te pierdo**_ **"** _ **debo**_ **admitir que al principio se me rompió el corazón, pero créanme que es de las mejores historias de esta página.**

 **Anónima:** **Gracias por tus comentarios, siempre los leo lo que pasa es que se envían directo a mi correo.**

 **CAPÍTULO III.- AJENO A MÍ**

\- ¡Danny!

Danny seguía escuchando que alguien lo llamaba a lo lejos con desesperación, el reconocía esa voz en cualquier lugar.

\- ¡Danny!

Una vez más, Samantha Manson lo llamaba, pero… ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Daniel Fenton!

Danny despertó de repente después de escuchar su nombre completo. Esta vez no era Sam, sino que se trataba de otra voz más familiar.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Danny aún somnoliento y un tanto confundido.

\- Vas a llegar tarde a la oficina- Dijo una figura femenina desde el Sanitario.

\- Vamos Cariño…- Pero esta mujer salió bruscamente del baño y le interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

\- Cielo, recuerda que mi vuelo a Londres Sale a las 8:00 pm, necesito que estés aquí antes de las 6:00 pm, si llegas tarde dudo mucho que puedas regresar antes, recuerda que hoy tienes varias reuniones.

\- Paulina, amor… lo sé, es sólo que simplemente algo me impedía levantarme, se sentía como si una fuerza extraña me mantuviera cautivo - dijo Danny a su esposa, él se disponía a continuar cuando Paulina le interrumpió bruscamente.

\- Lo siento amor, ¿dijiste algo? – Danny frunció el ceño, ¿cielos cómo es posible que no lo escuchara?

\- No, nada – concluyó de forma tajante.

\- Bueno, como te decía… necesito que llegues antes de las 4:00pm para que subas mis maletas a la limusina, yo llegaré más o menos a las 4:00 pm tengo cita con el nutriólogo a las 10:00 am, con el dermatólogo a as 12:00pm, en el salón a las 2:00 pm… -

Paulina Sánchez continúo hablando sin que Danny le prestara mucha atención, ¿realmente ella era siempre así de superficial? Era como si de repente hubiese despertado a la realidad, a su realidad ¿Cómo había terminado casándose con ella?... de repente el recuerdo de una voz asaltó su mente - _"Danny"-_ sin duda era la voz de Samantha Manson la que había escuchado antes de despertar… hacia tantos años que no la veía, en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

\- ¡Daniel! ¿me estas escuchando? - dijo Paulina molesta al ver que su esposo se encontraba distraído.

\- si cariño lo que digas, iré a ducharme – beso la frente de Paulina y se dirigió al baño.

\- Danny, debo recordarte que la pasarela de _"London Fashion Week"_ es demasiado importante, no puedo llegar con retraso.

\- lo sé, ve tranquila aquí estaré antes de las 4:00pm, lo prometo.

Paulina salió de la habitación y unos minutos después se escuchó un coche arrancar, Danny salió de la ducha y comenzó a arreglarse en automático; se colocó un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa azul marino… seguía pensando en su sueño tan extraño, en ese momento se sentía ajeno a su cuerpo… frunció una vez más en ceño mientras miraba y empuñaba su mano, se miró al espejo y lo que observo le hizo dar un paso a hacia atrás… era él o al menos eso creía, puesto que su reflejo tenía el cabello blanco, sus ojos eran verdes y su piel más pálida que la suya, portaba un traje parecido al de su padre, sólo que su pecho era blanco y el cuello se distinguía por tener franjas delgadas color negro, en el torso tenía una línea negra y una "D" color verde fosforescente en el centro, donde terminaban los hombros comenzaba el color negro y después nuevamente los guantes blancos, unas muñequeras color blancas con franjas negra con líneas horizontales de un verde similar al de la letra "D" de su pecho*.

\- _No debes olvidar quien eres… ésta no es tu realidad._

¡No era posible! "su reflejo" le acababa de hablar, se talló los ojos con fuerza y volvió a mirar, esta vez se encontró con su reflejo normal. Danny no acababa de salir de sobresalto cuando algo lo interrumpió, su celular estaba sonando, así que Danny salió del baño para contestarlo.

\- ¿Diga?... ¡Dash! ¿Qué sucede Amigo?... Si yo llevaré a Paulina al aeropuerto saliendo de la empresa… ¿Tú también?... está bien, aquí te veo antes de las 4:00 pm… Ok Bye.

Danny colgó y dio un enorme suspiro, tal parece que todos irían a Londres, todos menos él. De repente volvió a reaccionar y se dirigió rápidamente al espejo del baño una vez más, se miró y no vio nada inusual ¿su mente le había jugado una broma? Se acomodó una corbata gris que contrastaba con la camisa azul, tomo su saco y sus llaves y finalmente salió de su hogar.

" _No debes olvidar quien eres… ésta no es tu realidad…"_ ¿A qué se refería? ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia? Era como si él mismo se tratara de advertir de algo, algo muy importante por lo visto, Danny sentía una sensación extraña en su cuerpo una vez más.

\- Buenos Días Dr. Fenton -

\- Buenos Días Dolores – Dijo Danny en automático a la recepcionista de Fenton Works; antigua empresa de sus padres y de la cual ahora era el accionista mayoritario y dueño, mientras subía al elevador presiono un botón y antes de que las puertas de este se cerrase por completo una mano de color las volvió a abrir.

\- Buenos días Foley – Dijo Danny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Danny Fenton dirigiéndome la palabra? ¡Valla eso sí que es nuevo! - Dijo Tucker con sarcasmo.

Era cierto, hacía años que no le dirigía la palabra a Tucker, más concretamente desde que este se había vuelto Parte de los populares en tercer grado, Danny se encogió, de hombros y después hablo.

\- Es sólo que ya somos adultos y compañeros de trabajo, así que simplemente quise hablarte - Mintió, la realidad era que desde que había despertado sentía una enorme necesidad de hablar con él, como si fuese su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

\- Ya suéltalo Fenton, ¿Perdiste una apuesta con Dash Baxter? Por qué no creo que sea algo tecnológico, hasta donde yo sé que eres mejor que yo con la tecnología – Dijo Tucker lleno de ira.

Era verdad, desde que tenía memoria sus padres le enseñaban todo referente a la tecnología, habían dedicado parte de su vida en crear armas y artefactos para la captura de fantasmas, pero cuando el portal Fenton falló por completo, dieron un giro a su empresa y comenzaron a construir armas que sirvieran en combate, así como celulares computadoras y todo tipo de artefactos y software que se les venían en mente. Gracias a esto Fenton Works era la mejor y más grande empresa de tecnología que existía en el mundo, Danny Fenton ahora era el dueño y por ende uno de los hombres más ricos de todo el mundo además de ser esposo de la modelo más deseada por los hombres de todo el globo, Paulina Sánchez…Vida perfecta ¿no? Sin embargo, desde esa mañana el sentía que algo le faltaba, algo importante.

\- Olvídalo Foley, creo que fue mala idea – Foley se quedó mudo ante esto último mientras Danny Bajaba del Ascensor, por lo general Danny tendía a provocarle.

\- Buenos Días Dr. Fenton, Los socios de Fenton Works le esperan en sala de juntas.

\- Gracias Valerie.

Danny y Tucker entraron a la sala de juntas, dentro se encontraban todos los socios esperando, junto a la silla principal ya se encontraba Jazz Fenton. Danny y ella habían llegado a un acuerdo, ella le cedía la mayoría de las acciones de la empresa a cambio de financiar sus investigaciones.

La junta comenzó sin demoras y después de un rato sucedió algo que nadie esperaría.

\- Así que el producto está listo, pero tenemos un enorme problema con el software ¿es esto correcto? - habló Danny con un toque de molestia en su voz.

\- Básicamente - contesto el jefe de programadores Kwan.

\- ¿Y como siempre esperas que yo lo resuelva? – dijo Danny ya sin poder contener la furia – Kwan, ¿porque no me dices que es demasiado para ti y buscamos a otro? –

\- Danny, soy bueno, pero no tanto como tú…- dijo Kwan tratando de defenderse, sin poder terminar.

\- Muy bien… Tucker ahora estas a cargo, quiero que mejores el sistema…

\- Danny ¿es en serio? – Dijo Tucker con incredulidad

\- Si puedes mejorarlo, te quedaras con el puesto de Kwan, confió en ti – después de decir esto Danny sonrió.

Tucker se quedó atónito, era una gran oportunidad, si lo lograba, pasaba de ser el asistente de Kwan a el jefe del departamento de Sistemas. Sonrió para sí mismo y al terminar la junta busco a Danny en su oficina.

\- Danny ¿Podemos hablar?

\- ¿Ahora si quieres hablar? – dijo Danny mientras tomaba asiento.

\- Bueno…- Danny no lo dejó terminar y con un leve gesto le indico que tomara asiento.

\- Esta bien Tuck, ¿Puedo llamarte Tuck? – Tucker asintió – Bien, la verdad es que no sé por qué contrate a Kwan, bueno si lo sé, es mi amigo desde hace mucho y tenía que darle empleo, pero creo que me precipité al darle ese puesto – Danny miró a Tucker por un momento y prosiguió – Bueno ya hable demasiado, dime ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Sólo quería disculparme por lo de esta mañana, se me olvida que eres mi jefe y bueno… hace mucho que quisiera que las cosas fueran como en kindergarten tu yo y…

\- Sam – concluyo Danny con una mirada nostálgica – Dime, ¿aún hablas con ella?

\- Claro que sí, somos los mejores amigos - Dijo Tucker con una sonrisa – Es verdad que ahora vive en Inglaterra, pero seguimos en contacto, el verano pasado me invito a pasar las vacaciones en su mansión.

Era verdad que ella era millonaria desde que nació y ahora había amasado su propia fortuna con sus libros, el mismo Danny poseía todos y cada uno de ellos.

\- y dime ¿Sigue llevando el apellido Manson, o ya lo cambió?

\- ¿Si te refieres a que si aún no se ha casado? La respuesta es no, aún sigue soltera.

\- Ya veo - dijo Danny con una leve sonrisa – Tucker antes de que te vayas, quisiera preguntarte algo… y tiene que ver mucho con lo que acabas de decir – Danny se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia Tuck, cuando se encontraba frente a él le estiró la mano – ¿Amigos?

\- ¡Amigos! - Dijo Tucker con una sonrisa.

\- Bien… por cierto, esta noche Paulina saldrá a Londres, estaré un mes sólo y bueno… ¿quisieras ir a ver el partido a mi casa esta noche?

\- Claro, estaré las 9:00pm en tu casa.

\- Perfecto, te mandare la dirección.

Dicho esto, Tucker salió de la oficina y Danny volvió a tomar asiento, no sabía el por qué, pero se sentía feliz de que Tucker volviera a ser su amigo después de tanto tiempo. Dirigió su mirada al escritorio, tomo el periódico que estaba sobre de él y ahí estaba en primera plana, Sam Manson llegaría de vista a Amity Park este fin de semana. Una inmensa felicidad inundo a Danny y sólo pudo articular una palabra.

\- Sam.

CONTINUARA…

 ***Véase el último video que subió BUTCH HARTMAN de Danny Phantom 10 años después.**

 **Como ya se dieron cuenta subí 2 capítulos el fin de semana pasado, tratare de subir 2 episodios los fines de semana. Gracias por leerme**


	5. CAPÍTULO IV- RECUERDOS

**corazonoscuro2016** **:** **Gracias, me imagine a Danny con Paulina muchas veces y en mi mente… bueno ya te enteraras de como salía esta relación.**

 **Anónima:** **No es difícil soñar, esperemos que exista una cuarta temporada 10 años después…** _ **Amethyst-Ocean**_ **hace un gran trabajo y se ha dado a la tarea de ilustrar a los personajes a los 16 años y hace poco se basó en el video para dibujarlos tal cual se verían, te recomiendo que veas su trabajo, es muy buena.**

 **CAPÍTULO IV.- RECUERDOS**

"La famosa escritora Samantha Manson, también conocida mundialmente como _"La Reina del Terror"_ regresará después de 17 años de ausencia este fin de semana a Amity Park, su lugar de origen. No se pierda esta noche a las 12:00 am una entrevista exclusiva con la escritora"

\- Así que regresaras este fin de semana - dijo Danny para sí mismo y después sonrió.

\- _Así que Sam regresara, Vamos Fenton sabes que quieres verla_ \- Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- ¡¿Quién está ahí?!

\- _Es verdad no me recuerdas, pero yo a ti sí... dime ¿que se siente estar sin memoria?_

\- ¿Sin memoria? ¿A qué te refieres? Y lo más importante ¿Quién eres? - Danny no lo podía creer alguien estaba con él, pero no lograba verlo dentro de su propia oficina.

\- _Ya te enteraras, aún no están todas las piezas en el tablero, así no puedo jugar._

\- ¿Las piezas? ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡Te ordeno que salgas de donde quiera que estés! - Gritó Danny al momento de salir disparado de su asiento y se colocó en medio de su oficina en pose de batalla esperando cualquier golpe, pero de un momento a otro estaba inmerso en la oscuridad total. Esto lo desconcertó por completo.

\- _Ya te lo dije, todo a su tiempo Fenton, mientras tanto disfruta tú vida… te buscare cuando sea el momento indicado, por lo pronto considérame un amigo… me vas a necesitar dentro de poco tiempo… ah saluda a Sam Manson de mi parte._

La oscuridad se disperso por completo y Danny se vio nuevamente en medio de la habitación cuando un ruido detrás de él lo hizo voltearse bruscamente _,_ la puerta se abrió y justo antes de que otra cosa sucediera se dispuso a golpear a la persona que estaba detrás de ella, pero al percatarse de quien era se detuvo en el último momento.

\- ¡Val! - La chica se cubría el rostro inútilmente con unas carpetas - Discúlpame, no quise asustarte - Dijo Danny un tanto nervioso.

\- Danny… Entiendo que estés furioso con Kwan, pero no es motivo para que te desquites conmigo.

\- Bueno eres su esposa, cuenta un poco ¿no? - Danny Intento quitar la tensión con una broma.

-… -Valery sólo lo miraba con escepticismo y un poco de enojo.

\- Ok mal chiste…Disculpa… es sólo que no me siento bien desde esta mañana

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Danny a lo cual él negó con la cabeza.

\- Estoy bien, he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente.

\- Deberías irte a descansar.

\- Estaré bien, gracias por preocuparte… por cierto ¿Necesitabas algo?

\- ¡Cierto! La reunión de las 12:00 pm se atrasó una hora, tal parece que el Sr. Masters tiene un pequeño contra tiempo.

\- Masters… No entiendo por qué accedí a ayudar a ese cabeza de queso, su empresa está prácticamente en la ruina… Bien, iré a almorzar.

\- ¿Danny?

\- ¿Hay algo más en la lista de pendientes?

\- Paulina… perdón la Sra. Fenton Llamó, dice que no olvides estar en tu casa antes de las 4:00 pm.

\- Gracias - Danny giró sus ojos y suspiro, mientras seguía su camino hacia el ascensor y levantando las manos exclamo - ¡¿En serio tiene que estármelo recordando a cada minuto del día?!- Toda la oficina lo escuchó y sus empleados no pudieron contener la enorme carcajada que el mismo Danny escucho, obviamente a pesar de lo que cualquier otra persona creería, él no era un jefe al cual todos debían temer, Danny se relacionaba muy bien con sus trabajadores, bromeaba y se reía con ellos, incluso de sus propias metidas de pata.

\- Muchachos… si aún siguen solteros no se casen, porque si olvidan ir por su esposa una sola vez al aeropuerto ELLA NUNCA LO OLVIDARA - Danny dijo esto último con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras subía al elevador y sus trabajadores volvieron a reír antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran.

Danny se encontraba en su cafetería preferida, " _¿que se sientes estar sin memoria?"_ ¿A qué se refería? Hasta donde él sabía tenia todos sus recuerdos intactos, trataba de analizar las palabras de esa voz misteriosa cuando una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Ya sabe lo que va a pedir Sr. Fenton o prefiere el especial del día?

\- Tráeme un especial por favor… no mejor que sean dos, espero a un amigo.

\- En seguida - el mesero se retiró y Danny sacó su celular para hacer una llamada.

\- Bueno… ¿Tuck?... Dime que no has almorzado… ¡perfecto!... Para reiniciar bien nuestra amistad yo invito el almuerzo, te enviare mi ubicación, es a unas cuadras de la empresa… Ok. Adiós.

Danny le envió su ubicación a Tucker y a los 15 minutos este llego a la cafetería y se sentó junto a él.

\- Vaya, tu sí que tienes buenos gustos.

\- Pedí por ti, espero no te moleste.

\- Depende ¿Qué pediste?

\- El especial del día para ambos

\- Te salvaste sólo porque se trata de carne.

Danny sonrío y Tucker se sentó a la mesa con él. El almuerzo transcurrió de forma natural, ambos hablaron del pasado y de anécdotas anteriores a la separación de estos en tercer grado. Ambos reían sin control, cuando después de un gran suspiro Tucker habló.

\- ¡Viejo que tiempos!

\- ¡Lo sé!

\- Aun no comprendo por qué dejamos de ser amigos.

\- Creo que fue por que comencé a practicar futbol en tercer año.

\- Sí y empezaste a formar parte de la A-Lister… eso le afectó demasiado a Sam.

\- Recuerdo que se fue a Inglaterra en Séptimo, nunca pude despedirme- Dijo Danny con un semblante triste.

\- Si bueno, creo le afecto que empezaras a andar con Paulina.

Danny se quedó mudo ante esta revelación y Tucker al darse cuenta cambió de tema drásticamente.

\- Supe lo que ocurrió hace rato con Valerie Gray… casi la golpeas y ya que somos amigos de nuevo…. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

\- Bueno - Es verdad apenas había logrado apartar eso de su mente - Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de lo que ocurrió realmente.

\- Explícate.

\- En cuanto saliste de la oficina una voz comenzó a hablar y me dijo: " _¿que se sientes estar sin memoria?_ " además mencionó que me buscaría cuando fuera el momento indicado y que lo considerara mi amigo…

\- Amigo, deja de meterte esas cosas - Danny frunció el ceño ante la broma de Tuck - Ok ya entendí, ¿Seguro que nadie estaba en tu oficina antes de que entráramos? Digo… tal vez alguien encontró la forma de entrar sin ser detectado y te quiso jugar una mala pasada.

\- Imposible, yo mismo diseñe el sistema de seguridad, es a prueba de todo.

\- ya veo y ¿No te dijo algo más aquella voz?

\- Que le saludara a Sam – Dijo Danny inexpresivo.

\- A ¿Sam? Esto sí que es extraño.

\- Lo sé, lo más escalofriante es que esa voz me es familiar.

\- Bueno viejo, mientras lo averiguamos que te parece si nos dirigimos a la oficina.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – Danny miró su reloj y se levantó de inmediato – Masters debe de estar a punto de llegar, casi es la 1:00 pm y tengo que atenderlo lo más pronto posible, si no llego antes de las 4:00 pm a mi casa, ¡Paulina me matara!

Ambos salieron de la cafetería y se dirigieron a Fenton Works. Al llegar Valerie le informó a Danny que Vlad Masters lo esperaba en la sala de juntas. Masters no era del agrado de Danny, pero le tenía ciertas consideraciones ya que había sido amigo de sus padres en la universidad. Al finalizar la reunión Danny se dirigió a su casa, al llegar Dash ya lo esperaba en ella, poco después se les unió Paulina y salieron rumbo al aeropuerto.

Ya entrada la noche, después de haberse despedido y asegurado de que su amigo y su esposa habían tomado su vuelo, Danny se dispuso a preparar varios aperitivos para la llegada de su Tucker, sus sirvientes se habían retirado, ya que cuando no estaba la Señora de la casa era innecesario que se quedaran las 24 horas del día en casa, de hecho, esa misma tarde Danny les dio vacaciones a todos sus sirvientes.

Tucker llego sin retraso a la Mansión de Danny a la hora acordada, se acomodaron en el sofá frente a la pantalla que había frente a ellos y comenzaron a ver el partido. Pasadas las horas Danny reaccionó.

\- Tuck ¿Qué hora es?

\- las 12:00 am ¿Por qué?

Danny sin darle explicación cambio de canal bruscamente.

\- ¡Oye! Se supone que veríamos el partido.

\- ¡Shh! Van a entrevistar a Sam.

\- Es verdad, me dijo que si me lo perdía me patearía el trasero.

El programa inicio y la conductora comenzó a hablar.

\- _Buenas noches Estados Unidos, esta noche tendremos en el programa a "La Reina del Terror, Samantha Manson, la cual accedió a darnos una entrevista mientras hacia una pequeña escala aquí en Los Ángeles, así que recibámosla con un fuerte aplauso_

Después de estas palabras Sam entró al estudio, Lucia unas botas estilo militar con tacón alto, unas medias negras y una falda negra que le llegaba tres dedos arriba de la rodilla, llevaba una blusa blanca con holanes al estilo victoriano y en su cuello llevaba una gargantilla color plata con una piedra amatista colgando en el centro de esta, usaba unos guantes al estilo victoriano color negro y por ultimo traía su cabello suelto a la altura de la cintura.

Danny la miró de arriba abajo a través de la pantalla y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era claro que ya no era la niña que había conocido en la infancia, a pesar de su ropa con tintes góticos y un tanto holgada, las curvas de una mujer relucían. Por un momento Danny la imagino desnuda y recostada sobre su cama, se imaginó a él recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos y besando cada parte de él. La miró nuevamente a través de la pantalla y notó que ya no llevaba los labios purpura como el recordaba, si no que ahora eran color carmesí, esto lo hizo soltar un suspiro y se visualizó una vez más en aquella fantasía mordiéndolos suavemente. Danny sacudió su cabeza y volvió a la realidad.

 _\- Buenas Noches Sam, que gusto tenerte con nosotros._

 _\- El gusto es mío._

 _\- ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos la entrevista con algunas preguntas del público?_

 _\- ¡Perfecto!_

 _\- Empezaremos con un una de Lisa Jackson que nos escribe desde California: Querida Sam, me encantan tus libros los tengo todo… quisiera saber ¿qué te inspira a escribir este género literario?_

 _\- Muy buena Pregunta Lisa, a donde quiera que voy me lo preguntan y bueno, cuanto vivía en Amity Park había una familia que se dedicaba a cazar fantasmas, no diré nombres, no quiero agraviar a nadie… pero siempre me agrado la idea de vivir en una ciudad embrujada, e innumerables historias de fantasmas pasan por mi mente desde entonces._

Danny recordó su infancia y el inservible portal Fenton y no pudo encogerse de hombros y sentirse avergonzado.

\- Menos mal no dijo mi nombre.

\- Imagínate la noticia en los Diarios - Tucker comenzó a reírse.

\- ¡Cállate!

La entrevista continuó y ya al finalizar, después de haber contestado varias preguntas del público vinieron las preguntas de la conductora, las cuales movería de su sitio tanto a Danny como a Sam.

 _\- Dinos Sam ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo has decidido regresar a tu ciudad natal?_

 _\- Pues la verdad es que muchos de mis conocidos me han reclamado el hecho de que en mis giras de firmas de autógrafo nunca visito mi ciudad._

 _\- Ya veo, ¿y por qué no habías regresado antes? ¿A caso hay una historia de amor que terminó mal?_

 _\- Yo…- Sam se puso roja y dudo un poco - Bueno… si hubo una historia de ese tipo, pero no fue la razón de mi partida._

 _\- Ya veo, dime ¿tiene que ver con la esclava que en este momento traes y estas ocultando? Muchos fans han notado que siempre la llevas puesta y ahorita que te pregunte pues…_

Sam bajo la mirada hacia la esclava y Danny la reconoció de inmediato, era una esclava de plata, con un murciélago de zafiro color negro. Danny la reconocería en cualquier lugar ya que fue él quien se la obsequio en su cumpleaños número siete, aunque en aquel entonces le quedaba muy grande y no podía usarla. Después de tantos años creyó que Sam la había tirado.

 _\- Esta bien Sam, no tienes que contestar… muy bien nos veremos mañana, el programa por hoy a terminado._

Danny apago la televisión y se quedó atónito unos instantes.

\- ¿Danny estas bien?

\- Aún la tiene – Dijo en voz baja a lo que Tucker al no poder escucharle pregunto:

\- ¿Qué? – Danny lo miró fijamente y con palabras más audibles dijo.

\- Esa esclava yo se la obsequie hace años y aun la conserva…- Dijo Danny tratando de contener la emoción.

\- Si, bueno es su tesoro preferido, pero eso es algo que ella tiene que decirte, no yo.

\- ¡Por Dios, Tengo que hablar con ella!.

Tucker estaba a punto de decirle algo a Danny cuando su celular sonó.

\- ¿Si diga?... ¡Sam! justo hablábamos de ti…. ¿Qué con quien estoy? No me lo vas a creer, con Danny Feneton…

CONTINUARA…

 **Próximo capitulo lo subiré el sábado por la noche … Gracias por sus comentarios**


	6. CAPÍTULO V- UN RECUERDO, UN SUEÑO

**corazonoscuro2016** **:** **Paciencia, pronto se revelará y aún hay historia para rato.**

 **AnastasiaB-Fersita:** **No es que es este sin memoria, recuerda el título TIEMPO FUERA, he ahí la clave de la trama ;)**

 **tsubasa23** **: ya te contentes té en privado, me harás pensar un poco más jejejeje.**

 **CAPÍTULO V.- UN RECUERDO, UN SUEÑO.**

\- ¡¿Danny Fenton?! ¡¿Qué haces tú con ese creído miembro de los A-Lister?! ¿Ya se te olvidó que a la primera oportunidad nos abandonó para irse con ellos?

 _\- Lo sé, pero él ha cambiado, hoy arreglamos las cosas y creo que necesita hablarte…_

\- ¡Estás loco! Me debes una buena explicación Tucker Foley, nos vemos el sábado en casa de mis padres, estaré llegando a las 5:00 pm te veo a las 7:00 pm - Sam colgó bruscamente - Ese tonto de Tucker ¿Cómo es posible que le perdonara todo lo que nos hizo? ...-

Una idea fugas cruzó la mente de Sam. ¿Y si realmente Danny había cambiado y estaba arrepentido? Después de todo Tuck trabajaba para él y se lo encontraba a diario, no era imposible que ambos hubiesen cruzado palabras, tal vez esto hizo que las cosas cambiaran o más bien volvieran a ser como eran antes de aquel fatídico día, además ya eran adultos y era estúpido continuar comportándose como niños.

\- Señorita Manson, ya está todo listo, podemos partir en cuanto usted lo desee - Dijo un hombre algo mayor que ella.

\- Gracias James, iré en seguida - Sam tomo su abrigo y salió del camerino que le habían preparado.

Sam subió a la parte trasera de su vehículo híbrido el cual james arranco de inmediato. Sam miraba por la ventana… había comenzado a llover.

\- Danny – Pronunció el nombre de Danny con nostalgia, miró la esclava que estaba en su muñeca y después saco de su bolso de mano un pequeño marco de plata en el cual se encontraba una foto donde estaba ella sosteniendo una pequeña caja de regalo color morado con un listón negro y Danny la abrazaba por la espalda. Era su cumpleaños número siete en dónde él le había regalado aquella esclava.

\- Si supieras cuanta falta me has hecho todos estos años – una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Sam.

\- Disculpe señorita, pero si de verdad extraña tanto a ese hombre ¿por qué no habla con él y arregla las cosas?

\- James no es tan fácil, Danny ya no es el niño dulce que conocí, cambió mucho y bueno… no creo que podamos volver a ser amigos después de tantos años, es casi imposible.

\- Usted lo ha dicho "CASI" más no imposible, sólo déjeme decirle una cosa… las cosas que realmente valen la pena en esta vida jamás serán fáciles… si realmente quiere a ese hombre, vale la pena luchar por él, apuesto a que a él también le dará gusto terminar con esta riña.

\- Gracias James - Dijo Sam con una sonrisa en su rostro, aquel hombre tenía razón.

\- Hemos llegado.

Sam bajó de su automóvil y entro en el hotel donde se alojaba, al entrar en su habitación se encerró en ella y entro directamente al baño. Sam se encontraba sumergida en la bañera recordando el pasado.

 **\- FLASHBACK -**

 _ **Cuando Danny a la edad de 9 años comenzó a formar parte de la A-Lister. Tucker y Sam habían quedado de ir a casa de Sam a estudiar, cita a la cual Danny jamás se presentó.**_

 _ **-Tuck y ¿Danny?,**_

 _ **\- No vendrá ahora esta con sus nuevos amigos.**_

 _ **\- Desde que comenzó a practicar futbol nos ignora ¿Quién se cree que es?**_

 _ **\- Vamos Sam no seas tan dura con él.**_

 _ **A la edad de 13 años Danny rechaza a Sam, este le confiesa que está enamorado de Paulina y que le pedirá a ella que sea su novia.**_

 _ **\- ¿Para que me trajiste a este lugar Manson?**_

 _ **\- Danny… sé qué hace mucho que no hablamos y no entiendo por qué me has estado evitando esta última semana, sólo quería decirte que tú me gustas mucho y quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad y tener algo más formal.**_

 _ **\- Manson, lo siento tu y yo… la hemos pasado bien estos últimos meses, pero no puedo dejar que me vean contigo en público, lo nuestro debe ser oculto…**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Cómo me puedes decir esto Danny?! ¡Creí que había algo especial entre tú y yo, creí que realmente me extrañabas!**_

 _ **\- Lo lamento Sam… mi corazón pertenece a Paulina…**_

 _ **\- ¡Eres un Cerdo!**_

 _ **Aquí Sam recuerda como salió llorando de la biblioteca después de las palabras de Danny y de haberle propinado una buena bofetada. Al día siguiente en los pasillos escucho la plática que Paulina tenía con Estrella.**_

 _ **\- Amiga, escuche que Fenton se te va a declarar.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Dónde escuchaste eso?!**_

 _ **\- Kwan me lo dijo ¿Qué piensas hacer?**_

 _ **\- Bueno, Fenton es la combinación perfecta entre músculos y cerebro además de que viene de una familia de genios, es buen partido… mejor que Dash.**_

 _ **\- Entonces ¿le darás una oportunidad?**_

 _ **\- Pues… si**_

 **\- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -**

Sam abrió los ojos y suspiró, era verdad, después de este último suceso, le pidió a sus padres que la enviaran a estudiar a Inglaterra, donde estudiaría la Carrera de Abogado en la Universidad de Oxford misma en la que posteriormente haría una maestría en Derecho Ambiental y un Doctorado en Derechos Humanos del cual se graduaría con la tesis _"Un Medio Ambiente Saludable como un Derecho Humano"_ la que sería publicada por la editorial de la misma universidad. Posteriormente realizó un doctorado en letras en la Universidad de Cambridge.

Era verdad después de este suceso la vida le había sonreído con un futuro prometedor y brillante, se dedicaba a sus dos pasiones: La defensa del ser humano y el medio ambiente y la Literatura. Ya había ganado varios premios y reconocimientos en literatura y Derecho. Tenía cinco obras publicadas que terminaban una saga completa, la tesis de su doctorado en leyes, e innumerables artículos en revistas de renombre. Sin embargo, seguía creyendo que el costo que pagó para tener todo lo que ahora tenía había sido excesivo, incluso creía que había vendido su alma al diablo ya que se trataba de su propio corazón el que había tenido que ser destrozado para que ella se decidiera a tomar las riendas de su vida e irse de Amity Park.

\- ¡IDIOTA! – Exclamo Sam llena de rabia y después se sumergió en la bañera.

A los pocos minutos Sam salió del baño enredada en una bata de dormir de satín color negra, se recostó en la cama y se dispuso a revisas sus correos antes de dormir. No había ninguna novedad, cuando alcanzó percibir un correo extraño con el siguiente asunto _"HOLA MANSON",_ Sam lo abrió y leyó lo siguiente:

" _Sam espero que estés bien, hoy al verte en televisión recordé tantos buenos momentos que pasamos juntos. Veo que aun conservas la esclava que te obsequie, quiero que sepas que me alegro mucho por esto. Quisiera hablar contigo cuando llegues a Amity Park, sé que soy la última persona con la que quisieras hablar… pero créeme que estoy arrepentido por lo que te hice tiempo atrás… Permíteme demostrarte que he cambiado… ME HACES MUCHA FALTA._

 _P.D. No te enojes con Tuck, él no sabe que hackee su correo._

 _Con cariño Danny Fenton."_

Sam se quedó pálida después de leer esto y después de asimilarlo estallo.

\- ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE ESTE IDIOTA A ESCRIBIRME Y A PEDIRME QUE LE DÉ UNA OPORTUNIDAD DESPUÉS DE LO QUE ME HIZO?!

Sam arrojo una almohada contra la pared y comenzó a golpear el colchón con fuerza. Después de este arranque de ira y ya agotada habló para sí misma.

\- Bien Fenton, ¿Quieres jugar? jugaremos, ya no soy la niña idiota que esta tras de ti esperando a que quieras dirigirle la palabra.

Sam cerró su laptop y se acomodó en la cama para quedarse completamente dormida.

Danny se encontraba recostado en su cama completamente dormido y bañado en sudor, se movía bruscamente de un lado a otro…

 **\- DENTRO DE LOS SUEÑOS DE DANNY –**

 _ **Danny se veía a si mismo frete a la hamburguesa apestosa, era algo extraño ya que se veía más joven, como si tuviera 14 años y vestía un traje negro con blanco con una "D" de este último color en el centro de su pecho, su cabello era blanca también y sus ojos de un verde fosforescente; sus puños a pesar de que los guantes que usaba eran blancos brillaban con un destello del mismo color de sus ojos, Danny se veía luchando contra un enemigo que se le hacía familiar, era un hombre con un traje similar al suyo, solo que este portaba una capa blanca y la parte superior de su traje era blanca con una "T" color negra en el pecho y en el centro de esta la misma "D" que él tenía en su pecho, además de que sus guantes eran color negro y sus ojos completamente rojos, su cabello era completamente blanco pero este parecía fuego en lugar de cabello, finalmente la piel de este personaje era de un verde claro.**_

 _ **Danny miró fijamente a este personaje y le dijo:**_

 _ **\- ¿Quién eres?**_

 _ **\- … - El hombre miro fríamente a Danny y después hacia la hamburguesa apestosa Danny también miro hacia ese lugar y pudo darse cuenta de que Sam, Tucker, Jazz, El Sr. Lancer y Sus padres se encontraban atados por un lazo de energía rojos al contenedor de salsa de la hamburguesa apestosa. Danny miró nuevamente al misterioso personaje a lo cual este le dijo.**_

 _ **\- Debes recordar.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué? – Esa voz le era completamente familiar, pero no sabía por qué.**_

 _ **Una carcajada sonora le obligó a cerrar los ojos y a taparse los oídos, sintió que alguien le tomaba de la mano y le ponía algo en ella, después una voz dulcemente familiar lo obligo a abrirlos de nuevo, se encontraba en un lugar muy frio y lleno de hielo, Sam estaba frente a él, nuevamente con la apariencia que tenía en el sueño anterior.**_

 _ **\- Es el anillo que ibas a darle a Valerie, me pediste que lo guardara ¿recuerdas? - Danny lo miro y se dio cuenta de que el nombre de "Wes" se encontraba grabado en - Algo me dice que realmente era para mí - Sam le dio vuelta al anillo y Danny claramente pudo leer "Sam".**_

 _ **\- Llévatelo, pero… prométeme que lo traerás… sólo así sabré que te voy a volver a ver - Sam bajo la mirada - Danny hablo de forma automática, como si ya supiese lo que tenía que decir.**_

 _ **\- Si logramos Salir de esto… -**_

 _ **\- Cuando Salgamos de esto - le interrumpió Sam.**_

 _ **\- ¡Claro! Cuando salgamos de esto… hay algunas cosas de las que quisiera hablar contigo…**_

 _ **\- Creo que estoy dispuesta a escucharlas - Sam bajo la mirada - Y sin importar como termine, todo lo que hemos pasado juntos no lo cambiaría por nada… absolutamente nada - Sam miro una vez más a Danny y después lo tomo de las manos.**_

 _ **-Yo tampoco… Yo – Danny la tomó de los hombros con fuerza y bajo la mirada, Sam le beso la mejilla y después este la tomó del mentón para luego besarla en los labios.**_

 _ **Después de esto todo se volvió negro mientras escuchaba una voz diferente a la anterior que le decía "Lo lamento Daniel, pero como ya te lo he dicho, tu vida tal y como la recuerdas se ha terminado"**_

 _ **-**_ **FIN DEL SUEÑO –**

Danny despertó sobresaltado y bañado en sudor.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?! - Se levantó y fue directo al espejo, se miró en él y se veía normal, salió del baño con una mano en la cabeza revolviendo su cabellera negra, como tratando de reacomodar sus ideas. Miró el reloj eran las 8:00 am era tarde para la oficina y realmente se sentía agotado, como si le hubiesen puesto una paliza. Tomó su celular y llamo a Valerie.

\- ¿Val? Te llamo para informarte que no iré a la oficina hoy… ¿Tengo algún pendiente?... perfecto, una cosa más dile a Tucker que venga a mi casa, necesito hablar con él.

Danny terminó la llamada y se recostó nuevamente en su cama, esos sueños le parecían tan reales, todo su cuerpo le dolía ¿qué significaba todo eso? ¿Se estaría volviendo loco? O ¿realmente había algo que tenía que recordar… algo importante?... pero ¿Qué?...

CONTINUARA…

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, Los leo todos :D bonita noche**


	7. CAPÍTULO VI - REENCUENTRO

**AnastasiaB-Fersita: Todo a su debido tiempo, pero créeme es alguien totalmente nuevo jejejeje**

 **tsubasa23** **: No te preocupes, a petición tuya todo igual**

 **corazonoscuro2016** **: Clásico de él… Danny Fenton a final del día**

 **Una disculpa por la tardanza y un consejo nunca le digan a un maestro "VIEJO", luego se enoja y les pueden dejar una exposición de último momento de castigo.**

 **CAPÍTULO VI. - REENCUENTRO.**

\- Ese hombre… ¿Por qué me es tan familiar?

Danny se encontraba recostado en su cama, ya tenía media hora boca arriba pensando y analizando el sueño que acababa de tener… " _Debes recordar",_ Danny frunció el ceño y aventó una almohada a la pared con furia.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué es lo que tengo que recordar?! – Grito Danny con furia y para su sorpresa una voz le respondió.

 _\- Tu vida anterior a ésta… TU VIDA REAL._

Danny se quedó helado ante tal respuesta, se levantó de su cama y con el terror en el cuerpo y hablo.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿A qué te refieres con mi vida anterior a esta? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

 _\- Con calma Fenton las piezas pronto estarán completas y podremos jugar, este idiota se metió en nuestras vidas y pagará muy caro las consecuencias… te lo dije días atrás, me vas a necesitar dentro de poco tiempo y más vale que te prepares para todo… nuestra vida dependerá de tus agallas y tus ganas de regresar._

\- ¿Regresa? ¿A dónde tengo que regresar? ¿Quién se metió contigo? ¡por lo menos da la cara!

Una risa macabra lo ensordeció, Danny se puso de rodillas al mismo tiempo que tapa sus oídos, de repente todo quedo en un silencio sepulcral que fue interrumpido por el timbre. Danny se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación. Llegó al recibidor rápidamente y abrió la puerta con desesperación.

\- ¡Tuck! Qué bueno que estas aquí.

\- ¡Danny! ¿Te encuentras bien? Val dijo que no irías a la oficina y para serte sincero tienes cara de Fantasma.

\- Necesito hablar contigo…

Danny comenzó a explicarle todo a Tucker quien lo miraba en ratos con asombro y en otros ratos con incredulidad, Tucker no podía creer lo que Danny le decía, cuando este terminó Tucker habló.

\- Viejo, necesitas ver a un médico.

\- Tucker esto es serio, no sé si sea real o sea señal de que me estoy volviendo loco, pero no creo que un médico pueda ayudarme.

\- Entonces habla con Jazz, pídele que te haga un análisis, después de todo es Neurocirujana de renombre y podrá decirte si estas enloqueciendo o no.

\- No estoy seguro… yo…

\- ¿Tienes miedo de darte cuenta que estas enloqueciendo?

\- … - Danny se limitó a verlo inexpresivo.

\- Mira, si estas enloqueciendo, aun tienes tiempo de revertirlo con terapia…

\- ¿Y si no? – Dijo Danny lleno de preocupación y miedo.

\- Y si no, tendrás que enfrentarte con _"TU REALIDAD"_ y recuperarla.

\- Gracias – Dijo Danny un tanto desanimado - Lo más aterrador es que ese hombre que se aparece en mis sueños me parece familiar y esa voz me causa escalofríos, es como si mi cuerpo la reconociera en automático y mi alma quisiera salirse de él.

\- Bueno, tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarte a "ÉL".

\- Lo sé y sea lo que sea no sé si podré enfrentarlo - Danny Bajó la mirada y al ver su rostro Tucker trató de animarlo.

\- Danny, animo no es el fin del mundo, sé que podrás manejarlo, sea cual sea la cuestión.

\- Gracias Tuck.

Sam se encontraba en _"Cafe Gratitude"_ esperando a que le sirvieran su desayuno, de repente su celular comenzó a sonar y Sam empezó a buscarlo dentro de su bolso cuando por fin lo encontró lo saco bruscamente lo que causó que algo salera volando, Sam se inclinó para tomarlo y se dio cuenta de que era un anillo dorado con una gema verde, lo tomo con su mano y notó que había algo grabado en el _"Sam" …_ Un insoportable dolor de cabeza la ataco haciendo que cayera al piso desmayada.

 _ **\- DENTRO DE LA CABEZA DE SAM -**_

 _ **Sam se acercó a Danny quien se encntraba en una mesa que estaba fuera de la escuela, Danny tenía un semblante triste y sostenía con ambas manos su cabeza, Sam posó una de sus manos en su hombro. Este la miró con tristeza y estirándole la mano le dio un anillo dorado con una gema verde en el centro y le dijo:**_

 _ **\- ¿Puedes guardar esto? - Sam suspiro.**_

 _ **\- Despistado - contesto ella al momento que aventaba el anillo al aire y después lo guardaba.**_

 _ **Todo se volvió negro mientras una voz le decía "Debes recordar mi pequeña Sam" de un momento a otro ella se encontraba frente a Danny sólo que el Danny que estaba con ella lucia algo diferente ya que vestía un traje negro con blanco con una "D" de este último color en el centro de su pecho, su cabello era blanca también y sus ojos de un verde fosforescente usaba unos guantes blancos. Se encontraban en un lugar desconocido, a su parecer era el Polo Norte, Sam hablo instantáneamente.**_

 _ **\- Es el anillo que ibas a darle a Valerie, me pediste que lo guardara ¿recuerdas? - Danny lo miro y se dio cuenta de que el nombre de "Wes" se encontraba grabado en - Algo me dice que realmente era para mí - Sam le dio vuelta al anillo y Danny claramente pudo leer "Sam".**_

 _ **\- Llévatelo, pero… prométeme que lo traerás… sólo así sabré que te voy a volver a ver - Sam bajo la mirada.**_

 _ **\- Si logramos Salir de esto… -**_

 _ **\- Cuando Salgamos de esto - le interrumpió Sam.**_

 _ **\- ¡Claro! Cuando salgamos de esto… hay algunas cosas de las que quisiera hablar contigo…**_

 _ **\- Creo que estoy dispuesta a escucharlas - Sam bajo la mirada - Y sin importar como termine, todo lo que hemos pasado juntos no lo cambiaría por nada… absolutamente nada - Sam miro una vez más a Danny y después lo tomo de las manos.**_

 _ **-Yo tampoco… Yo – Danny la tomó de los hombros con fuerza y bajo la mirada, Sam le beso la mejilla y después este la tomó del mentón para luego besarla en los labios.**_

 _ **La vista se le nublo y una voz comenzó a llamarla.**_

 _ **\- Mi pequeña, mi Sam Manson, te has alejado demasiado tiempo te necesito a mi lado.**_

 _ **Era la voz de Danny quien la llamaba.**_

 _ **\- FIN –**_

Sam despertó del sobresalto y se percató de que una multitud se había reunido a su alrededor, un mesero se acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- ¿Srta, Manson se encuentra bien?

\- S-si gracias.

\- ¿Quiere que llamemos a alguien?

\- No estoy bien, sólo traiga mi desayuno.

\- Esta bien… por cierto - El joven mesero sacó de la bolsa de su camisa el anillo que anteriormente Sam había encontrado accidentalmente en su bolso - Esto estaba tirado junto a usted.

\- Gracias -

El mesero le entrego el anillo y se retiró, Sam observaba extrañada aquel curioso objeto ¿De dónde había salido? Curiosamente era el mismo que había soñado en ese momento ¿Pero ¿qué había pasado en ese instante? y lo más importante ¿Qué carajos le había pasado a ella? De repente un recuerdo fugaz la asalto y Sam tomó de la mesa su celular y lo reviso, tenía una llama perdida de su madre. Sam le regreso la llamada.

\- ¿Qué sucede mamá?... ¡¿Qué?!... ya veo, no te preocupes yo entiendo… ¡Por supuesto que no! Prefiero que alguien más lo haga…. si, si está bien, llamare a Tuck… Adiós.

Sam colgó el teléfono y llamo a su amigo Tucker.

\- ¿Bueno Tuck?

 _\- El mismo ¿Qué sucede Sam?_

\- Veras, mis padres no podrán recogerme en el Aeropuerto, querían enviar al mayordomo, pero hoy es su día libre y James salió de vacaciones ayer, así que me preguntaba si puedes ir a recogerme, claro si el Sr. Fenton te lo permite.

 _\- No te preocupes Sam, él está aquí conmigo y no creo que tenga algún inconveniente, es más iremos los dos._

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLEVARLO TUCKER, HABLO EN SERIO!

 _\- Está bien, está bien, iré yo sólo, ¿a qué hora llego por ti?_

\- El vuelo llega a las 5:00 pm

 _\- Ahí estaré esperándote entonces._

\- Gracias.

Sam colgó, y su desayuno ya estaba en la mesa, ella suspiro y tomó aquel anillo en sus manos, lo empuño unos segundos y lo colocó en su dedo anular.

Habían pasado ya unas cuantas horas desde la llamada de Sam y Danny se sentía mejor que esa mañana. Tucker se encontraba sentado en el sofá mientras observaba que Danny entraba y salía del armario.

\- En serio viejo, no creo que a Sam le agrade la idea.

\- Lo se Tucker, pero no puedo evitar las ganas de volver a verla… no me importa si me abofetea.

\- Esta bien, pero date prisa o llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto.

\- ¿Y cómo me veo?

Esta vez Danny sólo usaba unos jeans de mezclilla color Azul marino, unos converse rojos y una camisa roja tipo polo.

\- Te ves bien Romeo, pero te recuerdo que tienes esposa – dijo Tuck al momento de que levantaba una ceja.

\- Lo sé Tucker pero esto no es un encuentro romántico, si fuese así créeme que no estarías tu - después de esto Danny soltó una carcajada al momento de que Tucker fruncía el ceño.

\- Ya vámonos Danny – Tucker comenzó a jalonearlo del brazo y ambos salieron de la habitación.

Danny y Tucker se encontraban en el Aeropuerto esperando a Sam cuando un impaciente Danny habló.

\- A qué hora piensa llegar, ella dijo a las 5:00 pm ¿no?

\- Con calma Danny su avión ya aterrizó, pero te recuerdo que tiene que cubrir un protocolo antes de llegar con nosotros.

\- Lo sé, pero me muero de ganas de volverla a ver.

\- ¿Y si te abofetea?

\- Ya te dije que no me importa, me hincaría si es necesario sólo quiero que me perdone, ella es lo más…. - Danny no pudo continuar hablando pues lo que vio a lo lejos le dejó helado.

Sam llevaba una blusa negra de magas cortas, un pantalón de mezclilla color tinto y unos botines negros de tacón bajo y con cintas; aún usaba la gargantilla que le habían visto en el programa y la esclava que Danny le había regalado, sus labios eran color carmesí y Danny al verlos no soportaba las ganas de besarlos. Sam ahora llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo.

\- ¡Tucker te dije que no quería ver al Sr. Fenton puedes darte por…! - Sam no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que Danny se lanzó para abrazarla.

\- Sam, todos estos años… yo… lo lamento, golpéame, cachetéame, pero por favor perdóname… yo fui un tonto.

Sam se quedó atónita ante las palabras de quien alguna vez fue su amigo y que, aunque ella no quisiera admitir en público aún seguía siendo su gran amor.

CONTINUARA….


	8. CAPÍTULO VII - CONTRADICCIONES

_**AnastasiaB-Fersita**_ _ **: Y vienen cosas mejores, por lo pronto te dejo con el episodio VII**_

 _ **corazonoscuro2016**_ _ **: Si bueno, Danny es una ternura de hombre a pesar de ser un despistado.**_

 **CAPÍTULO VII. - CONTRADICCIONES**

Sam se encontraba entre los brazos de Danny, no sabía cómo reaccionar, su mano derecha se encontraba tensa y empuñada lista para golpearlo.

\- Sam en serio te extrañe… me has hecho tanta falta todos estos años ¿Por qué te fuiste?

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ ME FUI?! – Dijo una iracunda Sam - Vamos Fenton ¿no recuerdas tus propias palabras, ni la forma tan cruel en la que me trataste el último día que hablamos en la biblioteca antes de irme a Inglaterra?

\- ¿Sam de que hablas? – Dijo Danny extrañado.

\- ¿Quieres saber de qué hablo? Bueno señor déjeme refrescarle la memoria _"La hemos pasado bien estos últimos meses, pero no puedo dejar que me vean contigo en público, lo nuestro debe ser oculto… Lo lamento Sam… mi corazón pertenece a Paulina…"_ ¿ya recordaste o también debo abofetearte?

\- Sam, yo … nunca dije eso, es más nunca nos encontramos en la biblioteca… tu simplemente dejaste de hablarme y te fuiste… y yo …- Sam le interrumpió bruscamente.

\- ¡NO FINJAS DEMENCIA FENTON, NO TE QUEDA!… Vámonos Tucker.

\- Sam…

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- Danny fue quien me trajo

\- ¡MALDITA SEA! Debí dejar que viniera por mí el mayordomo de mis padres.

\- Mi Lady, su carruaje espera - Dijo Danny con una cara triunfante mientras se inclinaba y con una mano le señalaba el camino mientras que con otra tomaba una de las maletas de aquella mujer.

Danny, Sam y Tucker se encontraban dentro del automóvil de Danny, Sam le había indicado que no era necesario ir a casa de sus padres ya que ella misma poseía una casa en Amity Park. Los tres se encontraban en completo silencio dentro del auto y un ambiente muy tenso se había apoderado de la situación.

\- Y bien… ¿estaremos así tooodo el camino? – cuestionó Danny a sus amigos.

\- Si es necesario - dijo Sam si mirarlo.

\- Vamos Sam… - Sam le volvió a interrumpir, esta vez con un tono indiferente.

\- Yo no te pedí que vinieras por mí.

\- Esta bien - Danny soltó un suspiro – ¿Y tú Tuck? ¿también vas a ignorarme o podemos conversar?

\- Disculpa estaba … Olvídalo después hablaremos de eso - Tuck miraba con intriga a Sam ¿Qué había sucedido en la biblioteca? Ella tendría que darle algunas explicaciones - ¿Danny podemos ir a tomar algo aprovechando que estamos los 3 juntos?

\- Bueno no es mi elección, pregúntale a la Srta. Enojos, si podemos hacer una parada.

\- A mí no me miren yo no voy conduciendo - Dijo Sam sin dejar de ver la ventana.

\- Vamos chicos ya no tenemos 13 años.

\- Esta bien Tuck pararemos, si Sam quiere hacernos compañía es su decisión.

Danny paro frente a su cafetería preferida, bajó del auto y se adelantó a abrirle la puerta a Sam, esta ante el gesto no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- Srta. Manson ¿Nos hará el honor de acompañarnos o prefiere esperar en el auto? - Dijo Danny a Sam estirándole la mano, ella la aparto y le contestó.

\- Basta de formalismos Fenton, conmigo no son necesarios.

\- Como quieras.

Sam salió del automóvil y los acompañó a la cafetería, ya estando dentro comenzaron a pedir sus alimentos y con el transcurso del momento la tensión se fue aminorando, Danny y Tucker hablaban como los mejores amigos mientras Sam se limitaba a observarlos inexpresiva, de repente el móvil de Tucker sonó.

\- ¿Dime mamá que sucede?... Estoy comiendo con Sam y Danny… si dije Sam y Danny… es una larga historia te contare después… Está bien termino aquí y voy a verte no muevas nada … - Tucker colgó el teléfono y después habló – Lo lamento chisco era mi madre, necesita que le ayude a mover unas cosas, está remodelando la casa y bueno… ¿Danny podrías dejarme en su casa?

\- Esta bien viejo ¿pero y tu auto? Recuerda que lo dejaste en mi casa.

\- ¡Rayos es verdad! ¿Y ahora?

\- Pasas por el por la mañana, no tengo inconveniente con eso.

\- Espera un minuto ¿vas a dejarme con Fenton? - Dijo Sam a Tucker un poco molesta y nerviosa.

\- Lo lamento Sam, es mi madre.

\- Ni hablar, me la debes Tuck - Dijo Sam de manera indiferente.

Los tres terminaron el resto de sus alimentos y salieron del café. Danny llevó a Tucker a casa de su madre y después se dirigió a la casa de Sam. Al llegar éste le ayudó a Sam a bajar su equipaje y a meterlo en su casa.

\- ¿Y bien? - dijo Danny levantando una ceja.

\- ¿Y bien qué? – Dijo Sam desafiante.

\- ¿Que fue todo eso del aeropuerto?

\- No sé a qué te refieres Fenton. – Dijo Sam indiferente mientras le daba la espalda.

\- ¡YA ME ESTOY CANSANDO DE TU ACTITUD SAM!, NO SE HA QUE JUEGAS DESDE HACE AÑOS, ¡PERO DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE NO ME GUSTA! NO SÉ POR QUÉ TE FUISTE Y MUCHO MENOS PORQUE HAS REGRESADO DESPUÉS DE TANTOS AÑOS, HICE LO QUE ME PEDISTE CONTINÚE CON MI VIDA DESPUÉS DE TU RECHAZO ¿Y AHORA REGRESAS Y DICES QUE YO FUI QUIEN TE CAMBIO POR PAULINA? ¿QUÉ QUIERES VOLVERME LOCO?

\- ¿¡DISCULPA!? ¡YO NUNCA TE RECHACE, YO… YO TE AMABA DANNY!... - las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y bajó la mirada. de un momento a otro la irá inundo a Sam y esta volvió a levantar la mirada hacia Danny - ¡YO TE AMABA Y TÚ TE ENCARGASTE DE ACABAR CON MI AMOR! ¡TE ENCARGASTE DE HACERME AÑICOS ESA TARDE EN QUE TE PEDÍ FORMALIZAR LAS COSAS EN LA BIBLIOTECA TU SIMPLEMENTE ME RECHAZASTE, AVENTASTE EL AMOR QUE TE OFRECÍ A LA BASURA! ¡POR ESO DECIDÍ IRME LO ANTES POSIBLE!… ¡CUATRO DÍAS DESPUÉS DE ESO ME FUI DE AMITY PARK! ¿YA LO OLVIDASTE?

\- ¿DE QUÉ HABLAS? TÚ Y YO NUNCA CHARLAMOS EN LA BIBLIOTECA LO ÚLTIMO QUE RECUERDO ES QUE EXACTAMENTE CUATRO DÍAS ANTES DE TU PARTIDA FUISTE A MI PRACTICA DE FUTBOL Y ME PEDISTE QUE DEJARA DE BUSCARTE, ¡QUE YA TE HABÍA ABURRIDO MI PRESENCIA Y QUE SÓLO ESTABAS CONMIGO PARA DIVERTIRTE UN POCO Y DEMOSTRARLE A LOS DEMÁS DE QUE, AUNQUE FUERA DE LA A-LISTER SEGUÍA SIENDO TU PERRO FALDERO!

Danny estaba al borde del llanto y sin darse cuenta había tomado por los hombros a Sam, ella se encontraba perpleja ante las palabras de Danny.

\- Danny, no sé de qué me hablas… yo nunca dije algo así… - Danny la soltó y ahora él le daba la espalda.

\- Yo… no podía creer que me dijeras eso… por esa razón comencé a salir con Paulina… por despecho - Danny comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa de Sam y antes de llegar a ella se voltio a mirarla, sus ojos se encontraban llenos de lágrimas - Sam Yo te amaba… yo… TE AMO.

Danny salió finalmente de la casa, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su automóvil. Mientras conducía hacia su casa los pensamientos lo inundaron, Danny ya sin ánimos se detuvo a un lado del camino.

 **\- FLASHBACK -**

 ** _Danny, Kwan y Dash acababan de terminarla practica y se dirigían a los vestidores cuando una figura femenina bajaba de las gradas y se dirigía hacia ellos._**

 ** _\- Mira Danny una de tus admiradoras – Dijo Dash con sonrisa cómplice y un poco maliciosa. Danny volteo hacia atrás y luego miro nuevamente a Dash._**

 ** _\- Vamos chicos, sé que no es como nosotros, pero es una chica realmente especial._**

 ** _\- Fenton traes detrás de ti a Valerie, Estrella y Paulina, ¿enserio prefieres a la chica gótica?_**

 ** _\- Sinceramente si, tiene algo especial, es mi amiga desde Kindergarten, es inteligente y muy bonita – Dash y Kwan suspiraron al mismo tiempo mientras se miraban el uno al otro._**

 ** _\- Esta bien Fenton, creo que podemos hacer una excepción por ti, si realmente te importa haremos el esfuerzo por aceptarla con nosotros – Dijo Dash resignado._**

 ** _\- Gracias chicos, ahora si me disculpan, iré a hablar con mi futura NOVIA OFICIAL._**

 ** _Danny dejo solos a ambos chicos mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Sam._**

 ** _\- Hola Sam, ¿Lista para esta noche?_**

 ** _\- Danny… yo necesito hablar contigo._**

 ** _\- Lo que quieras Linda._**

 ** _\- Escucha, ya no podemos seguir así…-_**

 ** _\- Lo sé Sam, es por eso que he decidido hacerlo oficial, que toda la escuela se entere que estamos juntos._**

 ** _\- No me refiero a eso._**

 ** _\- ¿A qué te refieres?_**

 ** _\- Quiero que me dejes en paz._**

 ** _\- ¡¿Qué?!_**

 ** _\- Lo que oíste Fenton ya estoy cansada de ti, esto ya no es divertido._**

 ** _\- ¿A que te refieres con esto Sam?_**

 ** _\- A que ya me aburriste, sólo quería demostrar que a pesar de tu posición sigues siendo mi perro faldero y que a la hora que se me pegué la gana estas a mi lado sin condición alguna… y como ya hice eso ya no quiero estar más contigo._**

 ** _\- Sam dime que estas de broma ¿Dónde están las cámaras? - Danny dijo esto último con la garganta entre cortada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de salir._**

 ** _\- ¿En serio eres tan idiota? Olvídame Fenton, continúa tu vida sin mí...- Sam se dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo hacia las gradas donde había dejado sus cosas – y para que lo sepas ya estoy con alguien más… su nombre es Joseph._**

 **\- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -**

\- ¡MIERDA!

Danny se tapó la cara y se dejó romper una vez más. Lloro como niño pequeño un rato y cuando pudo tranquilizarse encendió su automóvil para seguir su camino.

Al llegar a su casa entró en directamente a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, la cabeza le daba vueltas y las palabras de Sam aun retumbaban como campanas en su cabeza, la furia lo inundo por un momento y comenzó a gritar pasa si mismo.

\- ¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?! ¡SAM SE HA VUELTO COMPLETAMENTE LOCA! ¡¿QUÉ YO LA RECHACE?! ¡SI COMO NO!

 _\- La verdad, fui yo quien la rechazo_

Una voz interrumpió los gritos de Danny al mismo tiempo que lo dejó helado.

\- ¡¿Quién está ahí?! – Grito mientras se levantaba de su cama.

 _\- Mi nombre es Amorfo._

Una figura salió de entre las sombras y Danny casi de desmalla al verse a sí mismo a la edad de 13 años.

 _\- Supongo que interprete muy bien mi papel de ti, la chica gótica se lo trago todo... y tu bueno… Aun sigues dolido por lo que te dije._

El tipo con la apariencia de un Danny de 13 años y quien se hacía llamar Amorfo cambio de forma ante la mirada atónita de Danny para tomar la de Sam Manson a la edad de 13 años.

 _\- Dime Fenton ¿esto te trae viejos recuerdos?_

Danny dio un paso hacia atrás sin dejar de ver al sujeto que cambiaba de forma a placer.

\- ¿Qué rayos eres?

\- Soy un fantasma, un fantasma capaz de cambiar de forma.

\- Ya me di cuenta, pero… ¿qué quieres de mí?

 _\- ¿Vaya creí que te tomaría más tiempo asimilar esta respuesta?_ -Dijo Amorfo sorprendido mientras tomaba su forma original.

\- Bueno, no tengo opción después de tu demostración… un segundo ¿tú fuiste quien le dijo esas cosas a Sam y a mí cuando teníamos 13 años?

 _\- Si y no me enorgullezco._

\- Te matare - Amorfo se quedó mirándolo incrédulo.

\- Soy un fantasma ¿recuerdas?

\- Cierto… bueno, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Escucha no tengo mucho tiempo, hace años hice esto porque alguien me amenazó, es un fantasma muy poderoso y quiere evitar que la profecía se cumpla.

\- ¿Profecía? ¿Qué profecía?

\- " _Los ejércitos más poderosos de la Historia se levantarán para servir a quien porta el bastón del tiempo corrompido por el poder, Phantom y Phantom deberán luchar y sólo uno de ellos sobrevivirá" no es la profecía completa, pero es todo lo que pude escuchar… escúchame con cuidado, él ya se deshizo de tu Phantom… necesitas recuperarlo, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, él te buscara._

\- ¡Espera! ¿a qué te refieres con Phantom y Phantom de que va esa profecía?

 _\- Tú y tu mitad tú, debes buscar a Clockwork o Desirée ellos te dirán todo lo referente a ella, activa el portar fantasma de tus padres mientras estés dentro de él, sólo así tendrás oportunidad de ganarle,_

\- ¿Ganarle a quién? ¡Espera!

Amorfo se hizo intangible dejando a Danny con demasiadas dudas en la cabeza, de repente un cansancio enorme invadió y finalmente se quedó dormido sobre su cama.

 _\- Es mejor que descanses Phantom, los días que vienen serán definitivos, yo me encargare de que repongas energías y tus sueños sean verdaderamente placenteros. - una figura negra con el cuerpo lleno de estrellas le hablaba mientras alguien detrás de ella le observaba._

 _\- ¿Vamos Nocturno, enserio tienes que recitar todo un poema?_

 _\- Si, después de todo él es Phantom y es nuestra única esperanza._

 _\- ¿Qué hacemos con Amorfo?_

 _\- déjalo vivir, ha sido de mucha ayuda, él sabe qué lado le conviene._

CONTINUARÁ….


	9. CAPÍTULO VIII- RECONCILIACIÓN

**Primero que nada, quiero disculparme, no suelo tarda tanto en subir un capítulo, pero se me metieron varios trabajos, exposiciones y exámenes en el camino… (sin contar aquel profesor que le dije viejo XD) en fin Agradezco a todos su apoyo y sus comentarios…**

 **Karen H:** **primero que nada, no es un letargo, es la realidad, pero no su realidad y en segunda, Dan digamos que es el menor de los males en esta historia.**

 **Anónima:** **Gracias, esa es la idea** **siempre le pongo corazón a cada capítulo, yo misma me emociono al escribirlo.**

 **AnastasiaB-Fersita:** **Efectivamente, no conocía las consecuencias tan grandes y créeme habrá más de un fantasma involucrado en esto.**

 **Max player123:** **Claro que la seguiré, suelo subir los fines de semana, pero como ya lo mencioné líneas atrás se me atravesaron varias cosas.**

 **corazonoscuro2016:** **Esta vez no les quedara de otra, y bueno amorpho ya veremos qué hacer con él ¿qué te parece?**

 **SIN MÁS POR EL MOMENTO LOS DEJO CON EL CAPÍTULO 8**

 **CAPÍTULO VIII.- RECONCILIACIÓN**

Sam se encontraba recostada sobre su cama leyendo "El Necronomicón" de H. P. Lovecraft aunque no lograba concentrarse en su lectura del todo, ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? Sabía que Danny podría ser todo menos alguien que hullera de las consecuencias de sus actos pues siempre hablaba de frente, incluso cuando le dijo que amaba a Paulina… ¿Por qué entonces ahora negaba todo? ¿Por qué no admitía el hecho de que fue él quien la mando a la chingada hace muchos años? Algo no cuadraba en esta Historia. Sam rendida ante lo evidente cerro su libro y se recostó cabeza arriba tratando de analizar la situación. Ella se encontraba meditando sobre lo acontecido ese día cuando un recuerdo asalto sus pensamientos, se levantó de un brinco de la cama y se dirigió a su tocador, abrió un cajón y saco un pequeño alhajero que abrió con desesperación y ahí estaba, reluciente y misterioso, Sam no podía evitar preguntarse de donde había salido aquel anillo, lo miro con duda y recordó lo sucedido por la mañana al tocarlo, ¿Qué significaban aquellas visiones? Se dirigió a su cama aun con el alhajero en mano, se recostó nuevamente y suspiro, se armó de valor y tomó con su mano aquel anillo una vez más, como ella esperaba se sintió desfallecer.

 _ **\- DENTRO DE LA CABEZA DE SAM -**_

 _ **\- Danny y Sam, se encontraban sentados sobre una colina a lo lejos de la ciudad, ambos miraban el atardecer que se ponía en Amity Park mientras un evento importante se llevaba a cabo en el centro.**_

 _ **\- ¡No puedo creer que no hayas asistido a tu ceremonia!**_

 _ **\- Bueno, me conoces… algunas veces me gusta mantenerme al margen.**_

 _ **\- ¿a tus papas no les importo lo de tu identidad secreta?**_

 _ **\- No, de ahora en adelante no más secretos, el mundo está seguro, habrá nuevas historias papá dice que quiere que me una a él… dice que seré su mano derecha.**_

 _ **\- Ahora eres una estrella, quizás la más importante.**_

 _ **\- sí, es extraño ¿No? - Sam bajo la mirada por unos minutos.**_

 _ **\- Te mantendrás ocupado ¿no? - después de este comentario volvió a mirar a Danny con una sonrisa triste.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y eso es nuevo? - contesto él con ironía.**_

 _ **\- Y… Quizá no te vea tan seguido.**_

 _ **\- No cuentes mucho con eso - Dijo Danny sonriéndole a Sam, después miro su mano y le mostro aquel anillo dorado con una gema verde en el centro - Sam, jamás habría logrado nada sin ti - Dijo esto mientras le colocaba el anillo, esta no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas - Y no me importa lo que venga, sólo espero que lo que sea estés ahí para compartirlo - Sam seguía llorando mientras miraba con felicidad aquel objeto.**_

 _ **\- Estaré… Pero debo advertirte que no soy fácil de manejar - Dijo Sam ya sin lágrimas en sus ojos - Tengo mi manera de hacer las cosas - Dijo orgullosa de sí misma mientras Danny la miraba con ternura.**_

 _ **\- Así es como me gusta - Dicho esto último ambos se besaron, después se levantaron del lugar en donde estaban - ¿Qué dices? ¿Damos un paseo? - Dos aros de luz rodearon a Danny y se abrieron para que este cambiara de apariencia, ahora vestía un traje negro con blanco con una "D" de este último color en el centro de su pecho, su cabello era blanca también y sus ojos de un verde fosforescente usaba unos guantes blancos - ¿Vemos que hay en el futuro?**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué no? - Danny la tomo entre sus brazos, miró hacia arriba y despego del suelo hacia el horizonte.**_

 _ **Todo se nublo nuevamente después de esto para volver a encontrarse en la penumbra, "El futuro, no es el futuro lo que debes ver, debes regresar al pasado para poder entender".**_

 _ **\- FIN-**_

Sam despertó poco a poco.

\- _"No es el futuro lo que debes ver, debes regresar al pasado para poder entender"_ ¿Qué demonios significa?

\- _Significa lo que significa Sam._

\- ¿Qué demo…? ¡¿Quién está ahí?!

 _\- Es demasiado pronto para que lo sepas, pero pronto no te preocupes… Ahora sólo debes descansar._

Sam comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo le pesaba, una vez más cerro lo ojos para quedar profundamente dormida, una figura negra con el cuerpo lleno de estrellas la miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación.

 _\- ¿Es necesario involucrar a la chica?_

 _\- Si, después de todo es por su causa que Danny obtuvo sus poderes en el pasado._

 _\- ¿En el pasado? ¿Entonces para que la necesitamos en el presente? es un riesgo innecesario y en todo caso ¿Si él ya tiene los poderes por que no hablamos directamente con él en lugar de estar jugando al gato y al ratón?_

 _\- Porque en este presente no los tiene, Amorpho intervino en él pasado de ambos con ayuda Clockwork y es por eso que la necesitamos, para que sea ella quien lo haga Phantom._

 _\- Podríamos hacerlo nosotros._

 _\- No entiendes nada del espacio tiempo._

El otro fantasma que se encontraba con Nocturno se acercó a la chica y dulcemente la cubrió con una sábana, después este le hizo una señal a Nocturno y ambos salieron de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Danny despertó de golpe y miró hacia su alrededor buscando algo o a alguien, pero sólo se topó con un cuarto vacío. Se sentó en la cama y con ambas manos sostuvo su cabeza ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior? Hizo un recuento de los hechos y recordó aquella voz que se había vuelto aún más familiar de lo que ya le parecía ¿había sido real? Danny miró su reloj, eran las 12:00 pm

\- Por dios es demasiado tarde - dijo esto mientras se levantaba de su cama para meterse a la ducha.

Pasado el tiempo Danny salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia su estudio, sacó unos libros del cajón del escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta.

Al llegar al centro comercial se percató que había un gran tumulto de gente y no era para más puesto que _"La Reina del Terror"_ se encontraba en una firma de autógrafos. Danny se formó y espero su turno como buen fanático.

Sam se encontraba firmando libro tras libro, a ella le gustaba personalizar sus autógrafos haciendo algún dibujo o poniendo alguna frase que le pidiera alguno de sus fans. A diferencia de algunos escritores ella se caracterizaba por su amabilidad y paciencia hacia sus fans o almeno hacia la mayoría. Era el turno del siguiente y 6 libros fueron colocados en la mesa.

\- Es la colección más completa y mejor cuidada que he visto – Dijo Sam sorprendida.

\- Todos son primera edición Sam – Sam miró por primera vez a quien se encontraba frente a ella.

\- ¡Tu!

\- ¿No te lo dije? Tengo todos tus libros.

\- ¡Eres tan irritante!

\- Eso no era lo que me decías cuando me escabullía a tu alcoba a los 13 – Dijo Danny con una sonrisa triunfante.

\- ¡Cállate te van a ori! - Ante el gesto Danny soltó una carcajada.

\- Vamos Sam, relájate.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Uno que me firmes todos y cada uno de mis libros, con una frase linda por favor y dos hablar contigo y te lo advierto aceptas ambas o no me iré.

\- Esta bien, ¿vez ese café? Ahí espérame, termino en una hora y si te parece - Sam se sentó y comenzó a autografiar todos y cada uno de los ejemplares - Ahí lo tienes ahora cumple tu parte y pórtate bien.

\- Esta bien linda - se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a caminar.

Al llegar Danny pidió un Café y abrió el primero de los seis libros _"Eres un tonto irritante pero ya te extrañaba, con amor Sam"_ Danny no pudo evitar reír y después lo cerro. El tiempo pasaba y cada vez se acercaba el momento de hablar con Sam, de vez en cuando ella volteaba a mirarlo con ternura y después le sacaba la lengua a lo que Danny no podía evitar reír y hacer alguna cara chistosa. Pasada la hora Sam se levantó y se despidió de su STAFF para dirigirse hacia donde Danny se encontraba, al llegar a la mesa tomo asiento.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablarme? - Danny suspiró.

\- Iré al grano… escucha no sé qué paso hace años, mi versión es totalmente diferente, pero es un tema que deseo olvidar, sé que no hice nada malo - Danny recordó aquel sujeto que se hacía llamar amorpho - Pero te juro que yo estaba loco por ti... aun lo estoy… Somos adultos y lo que sea que haya pasado, está en el pasado, no podemos cambiarlo… pero si podemos cambiar el futuro si trabajamos en el presente, te he extrañado como no tienes una idea en todos estos años y estoy dispuesto a arreglar las cosas… si tú quieres claro.

\- " _No es el futuro lo que debes ver, debes regresar al pasado para poder entender"._

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- No, nada importante… continua.

\- Pues, tu qué opinas ¿Amigos? – Danny le extendió la mano a Sam mientras ella lo miraba, después de unos minutos ella lo abrazo.

\- Y de los mejores.

Una figura los miraba desde lejos.

 _\- Todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para recobrar el presente._

Sam y Danny seguían abrazándose y pasado un momento este la retiro con delicadeza.

\- Disculpa, pero esta noche habrá un baile de caridad y ya que somos amigos nuevamente que te parece si vamos tú, yo y Tuck juntos.

\- Me parece bien, es una linda forma de cerrar el pacto.

\- Vaya y yo creí que sería ésta - Danny saco de su bolsillo una caja pequeña que le entregó a Sam - Ábrela.

\- ¿Pero ¿qué…? - Sam abrió la pequeña caja y se dio cuenta de que dentro de ella había unos aretes de zafiro negro en forma de murciélago - ¡Danny!

\- Harán juego con esa esclava que te di hace años, pensé que sería una buena forma de agradecerte que me aceptes de nuevo como tu amigo.

\- Una muy linda… yo no tengo algo para ti, pero…- Sam se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla - Espero que tengas con esto.

\- Claro que sí, te invito a comer, pero aquí no vamos a otro lado ¿te parece?

\- De hecho, Tucker me invito a comer a su casa.

\- Entonces vamos con Tuck.

Ambos se pararon de la mesa donde estaban y se dirigieron a la salía del centro comercial

CONTINUARA…


	10. CAPÍTULO IX- ¿BAILAS CONMIGO?

**Gracias por su paciencia, estas semanas de exámenes y trabajos han sido horribles, pero ya estaré por aquí más seguido.**

 **Karen H:** **Mejor resumen no pudiste dar XD pero bueno es la base**

 **DragoViking:** **De eso puedes estar seguro, solo que se me ha complicado un poco el asunto**

 **AnastasiaB-Fersita:** **si bueno, es reloj y hubo un pequeño error de edición era "Darkcloc" pero bueno ;) fe de errores**

 **Max player123:** **Gracias, se hace lo que se puede y despreocúpate, pienso terminar esta historia**

 **corazonoscuro2016:** **Ya veremos, recuerda que la vida da muchas vueltas ;)**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** **En este episodio veremos que Sam no es tan fuerte como estamos acostumbrados y tal vez a algunos no les guste, pero en esta línea temporal Sam no ha vivido todo aquello con Danny.**

 **CAPÍTULO IX.- ¿BAILAS CONMIGO?**

Danny y Sam llegaron a casa de Tuck quien los recibió con un abrazo efusivo.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Por dios me alegro tanto de verlos juntos otra vez! – Dijo Tucker sin soltarlos.

\- Bueno, decidimos dejar las cosas donde deben de estar, en el pasado… ¿no es así Danny?

\- Si… ¡Oye Tuck eres un ingrato! ¿por qué no me invitaste a comer? Podría despedirte por esto.

\- Viejo, revisa tu teléfono, estuve marcándote toda la mañana.

Danny saco su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y efectivamente tenía 10 llamadas perdidas de Tuck.

\- Lo lamento lo tenía en silencio y olvidé revisarlo ya que Salí a toda prisa para hablar con Sam.

\- No te preocupes, lo importante es que todos estamos reunidos.

La tarde pasó sin mayores contratiempos, los tres hablaron del pasado, de cómo habían sido sus vidas después de haberse separado y de la forma tan curiosa en la que habían vuelto a ser amigos. Danny constantemente le dedicaba miradas dulces a Sam, quien al notarlas no podía evitar ruborizarse de pies a cabeza.

\- Chicos lamento ser una aguafiestas, pero tengo que regresar a casa.

\- ¿Por qué tanta prisa Sam?

\- Danny me invitó a un baile de caridad.

\- Cierto, ya lo había olvidado.

\- Vamos Sam, te llevo a tu casa - Dijo Danny mientras la tomaba delicadamente de la cintura, gesto que Tucker notó y sólo pudo permitirse dedicarles una leve sonrisa a sus amigos.

Después de que Danny dejara a Sam en su casa, esta entró inmediatamente a la ducha sin percatarse de una figura que la miraba desde un lugar demasiado cercano.

\- _Sam, mi querida Sam Manson, pronto te tendré cercas de mí._

\- ¿Quién dijo eso?

La mano invisible de aquel espectador acaricio su cuerpo desnudo y empapado por el agua que todavía caía de la regadera. Instantáneamente la piel de aquella mujer se erizó por completo y un grito se ahogó en su garganta.

\- _No debes temerme Sam, al final del día y a estas alturas de tu vida sólo puedes confiar en mí._

\- ¡Seas quien seas te equivocas puedo confiar en Tucker y en Danny!

\- _Sam, Yo soy Danny._

De repente un hombre apareció frente a ella, este llevaba puesto un traje que tenía la parte superior de color blanca con una "T" color negro en el pecho y en el centro de esta una "D", unos guantes color negro, una capa blanca completaba toda su vestimenta que contrastaba perfectamente con unos ojos completamente rojos, su cabello era completamente blanco, pero este parecía fuego en lugar de cabello y finalmente la piel de este personaje era de un verde claro.

\- ¡Tú no eres Danny!

\- _Claro que si lo soy querida, sólo que no soy el Danny que conoces, ni el Danny que pudieses recordar. Soy un Danny más antiguo que ellos dos y lamentablemente soy el único en el que pueden confiar tú y mi otro yo._

\- ¡Algo me dice que no puedo confiar en ti y no lo hare!

\- _Tus memorias de tiempo te engañan._

\- ¿Mis qué?

\- _No lo entenderías, sólo ponte algo lindo para esta noche, te recomiendo ese vestido nuevo que compraste hace unos días._

\- ¡¿Me espías?!

\- _¿Qué esperabas? Después de todo estoy loco por ti en cualquier línea del tiempo._

Después de decir esto, aquel hombre que se hacía llamar Daniel Fenton desapareció, Sam por otro lado salió de la ducha aun en Shock por lo antes sucedido. Al salir del baño se dio cuenta de que en la cama se encontraba aquel vestido negro que había comprado con una nota que decía: " _Diviértete y no olvides que sólo puedes confiar en mi Atte: DP_ " **.**

Sam se sintió desfallecer por un instante, eran demasiadas emociones para una sola noche, afortunadamente timbró su celular, el cual la hizo reaccionar.

\- ¿Danny?

\- _Sam, ¿estás bien? te oyes un poco agitada…_

 _-_ Si, bueno no ¿Podrías pasar más temprano por mí?

\- _Si ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Estás bien?_

\- Si, es sólo que me sentí mal de repente y no quiero estar sola tanto tiempo…

\- _Esta bien voy llegando a mi casa, me ducho rápido y voy por…_

 _-_ ¡No! Digo… ¿podrías ducharte aquí? es que… no quiero estar sola tanto tiempo, en serio me siento mal.

- _Está bien, espérame en la puerta llego en 20 minutos._

Pasados los 20 minutos un motor se escuchó afuera de la casa de Sam, a lo que ella, aun en bata de baño, salió del sofá y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta para abrirla.

\- ¡Danny!

\- Sam ¿te encuentras…? - Danny no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que Sam se había arrojado a sus brazos y lloraba descontroladamente. Finalmente, Danny la abrazo - Tranquila todo está bien.

Ambos entraron a su casa, Danny le preparo un té caliente y después se sentó junto a ella.

\- Dime ¿qué sucedió?

\- Yo entré a la ducha y luego… - Sam recordó las palabras de aquel hombre - Comencé a sentirme mareada y no podía respirar, fue cuando sonó el celular y… eras tú ¿Por qué llamaste?

\- Yo… bueno tuve un mal presentimiento, una corazonada y decidí llamarte para cerciorarme de que estuvieras bien ¿no sé si me explico? - Sam asintió con la cabeza.

\- Me alegra que lo hicieras.

\- Bueno ¿qué te parece si mientras tu terminas de arreglarte yo me ducho?

\- Si, está bien… Sígueme.

Sam subió las escaleras y al seguirla, Danny no pudo evitar ver a aquella mujer, su figura era celestial aun con la bata de baño puesta y ese hermoso cabello negro que llegaba justo a la cintura le daba un toque angelical. Ambos entraron a una habitación.

\- Este es mi cuarto Danny, puedes ducharte en mi baño.

\- ¿Estas segura?

\- Si, no me siento bien estando sola.

\- Bueno, yo me arreglo en el baño y tu aquí, ¿te parece? - Sam asintió con la cabeza una vez más - Si necesitas algo, sólo háblame.

Danny entró con su maleta al baño y Sam se dispuso a arreglarse. Pasado el tiempo ya sólo le faltaba colocarse el vestido, se había dejado el cabello suelto y el maquillaje lo más natural posible, usaba unos guantes color violeta que combinaban con sus ojos su labial y unos aretes un poco largos que había escogido. Miró hacia su cama donde ya hacia aquel vestido negro y suspiro, se quitó la bata de baño y se introdujo en el vestido, al intentar subir el cierre y después de batallar un poco, una mano masculina la tomó de la cintura mientras otra le subía el cierre lentamente, después, aquello hombre que se encontraba detrás de ella le colocó una gargantilla de color negro en su cuello y al finalizar, sus manos se posaron delicadamente en sus hombros.

\- ¡Listo!

\- Danny yo… Gracias – Dijo Sam mientras se giraba de frente a él, Danny llevaba un traje negro un tanto sencillo, él la miró dulcemente mientras le tomaba el brazo y se inclinaba para besarlo, Sam no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

\- Mi bella "Reina del Terror" déjeme decirle que esta noche se ve hermosa.

\- ¡Danny…! - Sam no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que él la interrumpió.

\- Esta noche no soy Danny, soy tu fiel "Caballero Negro" - Sam soltó una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar estas palabras.

\- Hey no te burles trato de ponerle seriedad al asunto y así no se puede.

\- Lo siento "Caballero Negro", pero me es imposible no reírme si me dice algo tan serio en este tono - Danny sonrió y al momento su cara se mostró inexpresiva.

\- Sam… quiero pedirte algo que es importante para mí.

\- De acuerdo… ¿qué es?

\- Cuando te fuste a Inglaterra faltaba sólo un mes para nuestro primer baile y no tuve tiempo de pedirte que fueras conmigo… así que ¿Bailarías conmigo toda la noche? - Sam derramo un lagrima y después le respondió.

\- Bailaría contigo toda la vida de ser necesario.

Danny sonrió después de escuchar estas palabras y ambos salieron de la habitación para dirigirse al Baile de Caridad.

CONTINUARÁ…


	11. CAPÍTULO X- ENTREGA

**AnastasiaB-Fersita:** **Gracias, hago lo que puedo.**

 **corazonoscuro2016:** **Al final del día es una mujer y creo que todas tenemos nuestro lado vulnerable, por más fuertes que seamos… ¿no crees?**

 **Max player123:** **espero que pienses lo mismo de este capitulo**

 **CAPÍTULO X.- ENTREGA.**

Al llegar a la fiesta Danny y Sam fueron bombardeados por los flashes de las cámaras de los reporteros, quienes lanzaban preguntas una tras otra sin dar tiempo a que respondieran, hasta que una resonó en los oídos de Sam y la hizo caer a su realidad.

 _\- Sr. Fenton ¿Por qué no lo acompaña esta noche su esposa Paulina Fenton?_

Danny miró a Sam inexpresivo, incluso parecía decepcionado, pues el también acababa de caer en su propia realidad. Ambos bajaron la cabeza, aquella pregunta había salido como metralla y dado justo en el corazón de ambos. Era cierto, aunque ella lo amara, ella era sólo su amiga y Paulina era su ESPOSA, la señora Fenton, la que cada noche dormía junto a él, la que compartía su lecho y podía admirar, incluso acariciar su cuerpo desnudo. Este pensamiento la hizo rabiar y cerrar el puño con amargura y coraje. Danny la tomo del brazo y posteriormente dijo.

\- Ella está donde debe estar y yo estoy donde debo estar… con permiso.

Ambos entraros a la fiesta después de esto, Sam desconcertada se limitó a mirar a su alrededor.

\- Lo lamento - Dijo Danny ofreciéndole una copa de vino tinto que había tomado de la charola de un mesero.

\- No tienes que disculparte, es normal que te pregunten por tu esposa - Dijo Inexpresiva.

\- Si bueno, este no es el momento ni el lugar, es una fiesta de caridad y estoy contigo, es lo único que deben saber.

\- Si bueno… no hablemos de esto, deberíamos buscar a Tucker.

\- Cierto - Dijo Danny soltando un suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada. Una idea fugaz se cruzó por su mente, quien después de esto se tomó de un sólo trago el vino que había en su copa y le tendía su mano a Sam - Dijiste que bailaríamos toda la noche, bueno Bailemos

\- ¿Ahorita? ¿No deberíamos buscar a Tucker?

\- Dijiste TODA LA NOCHE, y si no comenzamos ahorita no será toda la noche…. Además, Tucker está de aquel lado ¿vez?

\- Entonces deberíamos ir a saludar.

\- Después de nuestra primera pieza.

Sam se resignó y lo siguió hasta la pista de baile, ambos comenzaron a bailar, ella sin querer comenzó a sonreír.

\- Así que… ¿Así nos imaginabas en el baile de la escuela?

\- Más o menos… para empezar teníamos 14 y no 30.

\- Lamento no haberme quedado… creí que habías terminado conmigo y bueno ahora estas con Paulina… no entiendo nada, no sé cuál es la verdad de todo esto y realmente es confuso para mí.

Danny recordó a Amorpho y lo que le había confesado, su cara por un momento revelo un poco de ira y tristeza, él le había quitado el amor de Sam y un futuro incierto a su lado. Sam se limitaba a observarle detenidamente y no podía evitar preguntarse qué pasaba por su mente.

\- Todo eso, toda esa confusión está en el pasado - Dijo Danny mientras tragaba amargura. No sólo lo habían herido a él, sino que también Amorpho había lastimado a Sam y eso era algo que no le iba a perdonar.

\- Tienes razón - Sam se acercó lentamente y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, el cual hizo que toda esa rabia y tristeza se fueran su cuerpo. Su cara se llenó de dulzura reflejada en una leve sonrisa. Simplemente Danny no entendía como esa mujer tenía la capacidad de hacerle olvidar todo lo malo que sucedía a su alrededor. _"No seas tonto, esto es amor"_ pensó para sí mismo.

Sin darse cuenta ambos bailaron más de una pieza, hasta que llegó el momento de la cena y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Tucker.

\- ¿Dónde estaban? Los he estado esperando desde hace rato.

\- Relájate Tuck, estábamos Bailando - Dijo Danny mientras miraba con ternura a Sam.

\- ¿Sam bailando?

\- Si bueno, Danny me hizo prometérselo.

\- Ya veo, bueno han servido la cena.

\- Demonios, olvide que en estos eventos siempre sirven carne - Dijo Sam con una mueca en su cara.

\- No estés tan segura, hice unas especificaciones en mi mesa de último minuto y bueno no he olvidado que eres ULTRA-RECICLO-VEGETARIANA.

\- Gracias.

Sam le sonrió ruborizada mientras Danny le recorría la silla para que tomara asiento en su lugar. Los tres comenzaron a conversar de cosas triviales, la tarde no había bastado para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Al llegar al postre varios empresarios se acercaron para hablar con Danny y Tucker del nuevo producto en el que trabajaba Fenton Works. Sam aprovecho para ir a polvearse la nariz, al estar en los lavamanos del tocador se encontró con una mujer afroamericana, sin duda era Valerie Gray.

\- ¡Sam! ¿Así que después de todo no eres una perdedora? Imaginé que terminarías drogándote o en una institución psiquiátrica - Dijo Val con un notable tono sarcástico.

\- ¿Mira quién habla? La que terminó trabajando como secretaria de uno de mis mejores amigos y esposa de un inútil al que Danny le dio trabajo en honor a una falsa amistad - Le respondió Sam con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Te recuerdo que Danny dejó de ser tu amigo cuando empezó a formar parte de la A-LISTER, es más amigo mío que tuyo y esposo de mi mejor amiga Paulina Sánchez o ¿debería decir Paulina Fenton? - Dijo triunfante.

\- Danny, aunque te pese, aun es mi amigo y que triste que él tuviera que levantarles la carrera a todos y cada uno de ustedes, ¡bola de inútiles! tu como ya te dije sólo eres su secretaria, Dash es un jugador de futbol americano al que el patrocina, a tú esposo le dio empleo por lastima y bueno él se encargó de Pagar toda la carrera de Paulina mientras ella ascendía al estrellato en su carrera de modelaje y no me hagas hablar de Estrella, prácticamente le deben sus vidas y si te preguntas ¿quién me lo dijo? Fue él querida.

\- ¡Eres una Perra!

\- No querida, soy "La Reyna del Terror" a diferencia de ustedes, y a pesar de haber nacido multimillonaria - Valerie se quedó boquiabierta con esta confesión ¡eso quería decir que ella era multimillonaria cuando estaban en secundaria! - Si querida, multimillonaria, a la edad de 14 años la fortuna de mi familia era más del triple de lo que toda la fortuna de los miembros de la A-LISTER era en ese entonces, y bueno como te decía a diferencia de ustedes, yo forme y amase una fortuna propia, mientras que ustedes se dedicaron a despilfarrar lo poco que tenían… Con permiso.

Sam no le dio tempo a Val de contestar y salió con aire triunfante del tocador, había puesto en su lugar a una de las mujeres que más despreciaba. Miró hacia la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos y se percató de que, aun hablando de negocios, así que decidió salir al jardín trasero. Danny se dio cuenta de inmediato y después de disculparse con aquellos hombres prosiguió a seguirla, no sin antes ir al bar por un par de tragos.

\- ¡Que tonta! De seguro llamará a Paulina, le dirá que estoy aquí y adiós tranquilidad… Bueno al final del día valió la pena, la puse en su lugar y pude pasar un día entero con él - Sam hablaba para sí misma mientras acariciaba un rosal.

\- La fiesta es adentro - Dijo una voz masculina, Sam giro su rostro para ver quien la interrumpía.

\- ¡Danny! – Dijo sobresaltada y ruborizada, rogando que no la hubiera escuchado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a tomar un poco de aire es todo - Dijo mientras él se acercaba y le entregaba una copa de vino tinto.

\- Ya veo, en ocasiones es bueno tomarse un respiro.

\- Así que… así debe sentirse ser la señora Fenton, me imagino que Paulina te ha de acompañar a todos estos eventos - Dijo Sam fingiendo que no le importaba la respuesta, mientras una daga se incrustaba en su corazón.

\- No, así se siente ser Sam Manson… Paulina nunca me acompaña a estas cosas y si te soy franco es la primera vez que me quedo hasta la cena, no me gusta estar sólo…

\- Pero… - Danny continuo sin dejarla hablar y adivinando la pregunta de Sam.

\- Ambos sabemos que los A-LISTER son tan divertidos como una clase del Sr. Lancer. Pero bueno, ellos sólo vienen a disfrutar de lo que ya no tienen, Valerie, Estrella incluso Kwan, me dan lastima el único que se podría decir ha hecho algo con lo poco que le he ayudado es Dash, tiene talento y si te soy franco es una persona noble cuando lo conoces.

\- ¿Dash? Es broma ¿cierto?

\- No, fue el único que me apoyo cuando… cuando te fuiste, a los demás no les importo, pero él… es un gran amigo, un poco egocéntrico pero una buena persona al final del día.

\- No me lo creo - Sam bajo la cabeza y pudo reconocer una canción a lo lejos "Bed Of Roses de Bon Jovi" - esa canción... - Danny se la había dedicado en su primer encuentro a escondidas.

\- ¿Quieres bailar esta pieza conmigo?

\- Si.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar en el jardín, a lo que Sam rápidamente protesto con una lagrima en los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué siempre a escondidas?

Danny entendió el comentario y la llevo al centro de la pista.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Nunca más nos ocultaremos… te lo prometo.

\- ¡Danny!

El DJ comprendió de inmediato y repitió la canción, Danny y Sam se encontraban en el centro de la pista, un hechizo parecía haber caído sobre ellos, nada más importaba, nadie más importaba, estaban como en una burbuja.

\- Sam, Te amo...

\- Danny, no sigas…

\- Escúchame por favor, Te amo… me dolió cuando te fuste y Paulina, fue sólo un consuelo, pero realmente nunca la he amado y creo que ella tampoco a mí, vivo en una mentira y no quiero hacerlo más… sé que es tarde, pero también sé que nunca es demasiado tarde… Me voy a divorciar de ella y cuando lo haga, quiero que me aceptes como tu esposo, como tu amante, como tu caballero oscuro.

\- Danny yo… No sé qué decir.

\- Entonces no digas nada y prométeme que lo pensaras.

\- Esta bien.

Al finalizar la canción, Danny la tomó de la mano, ambos se miraron como sabiendo lo que pensaba el otro y caminaron hacia la salida. Valerie con el teléfono en mano ardía en su propia rabia y maldecía mil veces que su amiga no contestara su llamada.

\- Hacen una hermosa pareja ¿no crees amor? – Dijo Kwan a Valerie mientras esta le propinaba un golpe.

\- Ve por ella viejo - Dijo Tucker mientras levantaba su copa en señal de brindis.

Ambos subieron a su coche y se marcharon. Danny al contrario de lo que pensaba Sam, no se dirigió ni a su casa, ni a la casa de ella.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas Danny?

\- Sam, quiero llevarte a un lugar especial.

Ambos llegaron a la casa de los padres de Danny, al entrar Sam pudo percatarse que se encontraba vacía.

\- ¿Y tus padres?

\- Se retiraron y ahora están en florida, aquí es donde vengo cuando quiero estar sólo.

\- Ya veo.

\- Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Subieron las escaleras y entraros al cuarto de Danny el cual se encontraba un poco distinto de lo que ella recordaba.

\- ¿Tu cuarto?

\- Si, hice unos cambios, una cama más grande y bueno la pintura.

\- ¿Por qué me traes aquí?

\- Porque eres la única chica (que no es Jazz) que ha entrado a él.

Sam comprendió rápidamente a donde se dirigía todo.

\- Danny no debemos, tu estas casado y yo…

\- Ya te dije que me voy a divorciar.

\- ¿Y tus hijos?

\- No tengo, Paulina no quiere perder la figura, pero eso no importa… quiero hacerte el amor y que veas que hablo en serio.

Danny la beso con pasión y Sam finalmente se rindió. Él bajo el cierre de su vestido mientras ella le quitaba el saco y comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa mientras él no dejaba de besar su cuello con ternura y firmeza. Ambos se desnudaron Danny la recostó con delicadeza sobre su cama mientras ella lo besaba con pasión, con toda esa pasión que había contenido durante años, Sam lo sintió al fin dentro de ella y no pudo evitar gemir de placer.

Danny por su parte la miraba como una hermosa obra de arte, cada gesto, cada caricia lo hacían excitarse, él la deseaba desde hace mucho y esa noche no se contendría, la haría suya y jamás dejaría que se fuera nuevamente de su vida. Ambos llegaron al éxtasis y en un gemido todo se terminó, Sam se recostó sobre el pecho se Danny y comenzó a acariciarlo.

\- Si quiero ser tu esposa.

Danny sonrió, la abrazó con ternura y le beso la frente, después de varios minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos…

Muy temprano por la mañana el repartidor de periódico dejó un ejemplar afuera de la casa Fenton en donde se podría observar en primera plana una foto muy reveladora y como encabezado el siguiente _"EL MATRIMONIO DEL SIGLO EN LA CUERDA FLOJA"._

CONTINUARÁ….


	12. CAPÍTULO XI- EL MATRIMONIO DEL SIGLO

**ShaydeBlack:** **Gracias se hace lo que se puede y bueno subiré los capítulos más seguido.**

 **AnastasiaB-Fersita:** **Es algo que siempre quise que pasara en la serie, que Sam la pusiera en su lugar, y bueno de eso se trata si no no habría trama ;)**

 **corazonoscuro2016:** **Si bueno, como ya lo dije siempre quise ver eso, en ese aspecto sentía que Sam me decepcionaba.**

 **Max player123:** **Espero no haber tardado mucho y de verdad prometo subir mas seguido.**

 **A todos los lectores, muchas gracias por leerme y más que nada por seguir la historia, e me ha dificultado por los tiempos pero ya estaré continuando la historia semanalmente.**

 **CAPÍTULO XI.- EL MATRIMONIO DEL SIGLO.**

Danny se encontraba recostado boca arriba aun somnoliento y con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro. Entre sus brazos y sobre su pecho se encontraba aun dormida Samantha Manson, la mujer que siempre había amado y que el destino le había arrebatado, la abrazo con fuerza y delicadeza y le planto un beso en la cabeza ante tal gesto ella poco a poco fue despertando.

\- Buenos Días dormilona.

\- Danny - Dijo Sam mientras aún se tallaba los ojos - ¿Qué hora es?

\- Son exactamente las… - Él estiró su mano para alcanzar el despertador - 10:00 am, son las 10:00

\- ¡¿Tan tarde?! - Dijo exaltada mientras intento incorporarse pero Danny la detuvo dulcemente poniendo una de sus manos sobre su cabeza antes de que terminara de levantarse e hizo que volviera a recostarse sobre su pecho.

\- Shshshshsh… recuéstate ¿tienes algo importante que hacer en este momento?

\- Realmente no.

\- Entonces no te estreses.

Ambos se quedaron recostados y después de un silencio ella hablo con un nudo en la garganta y un hueco en el corazón.

\- Danny… ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste anoche sobre divorciarte de Paulina y bueno casarte conmigo?

\- Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- ¿Es verdad? o sólo lo dijiste para que me acostara contigo.

Danny la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho y después le dijo.

\- Nena todo lo que dije anoche es verdad… Voy a divorciarme de Paulina lo más pronto posible, hoy hablare con mi abogado para iniciar el trámite ¿Te parece? Y sí, cuando finalice quiero que te conviertas en mi esposa y quiero tener hijos tuyos… claro si tú quieres.

\- Danny soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, ¡Claro que quiero ser tu esposa y tener hijos contigo! Sólo quiero pedirte algo.

\- Dime nena, lo que quieras… - Sam lo miró fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa casi angelical dibujada en su rostro.

\- ¡No vuelvas a llamarme NENA!

Danny soltó una carcajada - Esta bien Sam, no lo vuelvo a hacer.

Ambos se quedaron unos minutos más en la cama disfrutando su mutua compañía, él la miraba algo extrañado no parecía ser del tipo de mujeres que quisiera tener un hijo… de hecho nunca lo pareció, un dolor de cabeza lo invadió por completo y en un instante varias voces familiares e imágenes extrañas comenzaron a llegar a su memoria.

 **\- VISIONES -**

 _ **\- Y díganme, ¿cuándo piensan hacernos abuelos? - dijo Jack con brutalidad**_

 _ **-Pues… - A los ojos de Danny Sam parecía algo nerviosa a lo que él instintivamente contestó.**_

 _ **\- Papá, eso deberías preguntárselo a Jazz y a Tuck, nosotros no planeamos tener hijos, ni ahora, ni en el futuro, ya lo hemos hablado y sería algo peligroso para ambos y para los pequeños, además no sería justo darles una vida como esta.**_

 _ **Los ojos de Sam se inundaron de lágrimas y su piel palideció aún más. Maddie trato de tomarla de los hombros con ternura, pero esta se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia los sanitarios antes de que otra cosa sucediera. Danny sólo se limitó a mirarla y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué había pasado.**_

 _ **\- ¡Eres un Idiota! – Dijo Jazz con rabia y trato de alcanzar a Sam.**_

 _ **\- Pero ¿que Dem…?**_

 _ **\- Viejo, eres un Idiota.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Tú también?!- dijo Danny sorprendido, a lo que Tucker sólo pudo encogerse de Hombros.**_

 _ **\- ¡Daniel Fenton, como puedes ser tan egoísta?!- le dijo Maddie a Danny en forma de reprimenda.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Egoísta yo?! Sólo trato de protegernos, no quiero traer a mis hijos al mundo si van a estar bajo peligro todo el tiempo… ¿qué tal si nacen con mis poderes? ¡No permitiré que los tontos de Blanco les pongan una mano encima!**_

 _ **\- Danny- Jack le puso la mano en el hombro y después de un suspiro continuo- ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo que quiere ella? ¿Le has preguntado, si realmente quiere lo mismo que tú?**_

 _ **\- ambos lo hablamos y está de acuerdo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Estas completamente seguro?**_

 _ **\- FIN-**_

Danny parecía haber caído un hechizo pues permanecía inmóvil, tenso y con los ojos abiertos, sin embargo, una dulce voz que sonaba algo asustada parecía sacarle de aquel trance al decir su nombre.

\- ¡Danny! ¿Estás bien? ¡Danny por favor, contesta!

\- ¿Qué pasa Sam? - Por fin pudo responderle.

\- Menos mal, me asustaste.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Te pusiste algo tenso y comenzaste a decir cosas extrañas.

\- ¿Cosas extrañas? Demonios otra vez.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- He tenido sueños algo… fuera de lo común y bueno me han estado afectando, cada vez son más frecuentes y creo que tendré que visitar a Jazz.

\- Y… puedo saber ¿Por qué quieres proteger a tus futuros hijos de los hombres de blanco?

\- … No lo sé… No sé por qué dije lo que dije Sam… ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de esto mientras desayunamos?

\- Esta bien.

Ella se incorporó y se colocó la camisa de Danny como si fuera su bata de dormir mientras este tomaba otra camisa que tenía como repuesto en el guardarropa, ambos bajaron a la cocina y Danny se puso a preparar el desayuno mientras Sam salía por el periódico.

\- Danny, creo que esto no te va a gustar.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- El periódico.

\- ¿Y qué dice?

\- _"EL MATRIMONIO DEL SIGLO EN LA CUERDA FLOJA"._

\- Déjame ver.

Danny tomó el periódico creyendo que alguien se había atrevido a fotografiarlos a él y a Sam, era obvio que lo harían, pero él no soportaba que especularan sobre su vida y menos que se adelantaran a los hechos. Siempre prefería ser él mismo quien diera las malas noticias y no la prensa. Para su sorpresa las fotos de la primera plana del periódico eran de su esposa con Dash Baxter, ambos besándose en un café de Londres. Danny abrió el periódico y comenzó a leer la nota periodística.

" _Al parecer el matrimonio del siglo del magnate, científico y empresario Daniel Fenton con la Súper modelo Paulina Fenton, también conocida como Paulina Sánchez actualmente se encuentra sobre la cuerda floja ya que a ella se le ha visto muy cerca del futbolista Dash Baxter y en varias ocasiones besándose por las calles de Londres._

 _Por otro lado, al magnate Daniel Fenton no parece importarle ya que la noche de ayer se le pudo observar Bailar una balada romántica con la escritora Samantha Manson ¿o tal vez futura Samantha Fenton? ¿Será acaso que este matrimonio terminará en divorcio? ¿Cuál será la respuesta del magnate al darse cuenta de que su esposa se acuesta con uno de sus mejores amigos?..."_

Danny dejó el periódico por un lado he hizo una llamada.

\- ¿Michael? Buenos días ¿viste la nota en el periódico?

\- _Golpe duro Fenton ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

\- Eres mi abogado, quiero el divorcio lo más pronto que se pueda.

 _\- ¿Cómo convencerás a Paulina de firmar?_

\- No le queda de otra… cancela todas sus cuentas, sabía muy bien lo que estaba estipulado en el contrato prenupcial. Y prepara todo iremos a Londres ida y vuelta, será un viaje pesado, te veo en 3 horas.

 _\- Esta bien Fenton…_

\- Una cosa más, envía a alguien a mi casa le pediré a Jazz que empaque todas sus cosas, se las entregaremos en Londres.

 _\- Daniel ¿estás bien?_

\- Mejor que nunca.

Danny colgó y llamó a Jazz.

\- Jazz, ¿viste la nota del periódico?

 _\- Si Danny ¿te encuentras bien?_

\- Si ¿puedes hacerme un favor? Necesito que vayas a mi casa y empaques todas las cosas de Paulina se las llevare esta tarde a Londres, no quiero que olvides nada.

 _\- Por ti lo que sea hermanito… ¿pero dime como esta eso que dicen de tu y Sam?_

\- Te lo cuento luego, necesito arreglarme… no olvides empacar TODO.

 _\- Si, hasta luego._

Danny colgó y después miró a Sam quien permanecía a su lado inexpresiva como una bella estatua. Él le sonrió.

\- ¿Desayunamos?

\- Danny… ¿Estas bien? Sé que Paulina fue tu novia desde hace mucho y bueno ha sido tu esposa desde hace 5 años…- Danny le puso un dedo en los labios.

\- Sam, estoy mejor que nunca, me siento liberado, es como si me quitaran un peso de encima. No te voy a negar que me siento traicionado, tanto por ella como por Dash, ya hablare con ellos después y veremos qué pasa. Lo que si es que de acuerdo a nuestro contrato, no tendremos molestias en un futuro por parte de Paulina y bueno tendré que salir esta misma tarde ¿Quieres acompañarme?

\- Sí, tengo que ir por algunas cosas que deje en mi casa de Londres.

\- Esta bien entonces iremos, y descuida no pudo haber sido mejor.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Danny, era Paulina.

\- ¿Dime que sucede?

 _\- Cariño, debe de haber algún error, cancelaron todas mis tarjetas._

\- No hay ningún error Paulina, se todo sobre tu y Dash pídele a él que pague tus cuentas.

Danny colgó y acto seguido miró a Sam.

\- El desayuno se enfriará.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a tomar su desayuno, acto seguido Danny comenzó a hablar.

\- Sam, sé que puedo confiar en ti, he tenido sueños extraños y visiones muy raras, no sé lo que realmente está pasando sólo sé que no será nada bueno. Lo que me ocurrió por la mañana, fue como si un miedo me atormentara, como si esta vida fuera un mal sueño y aquello fuera la realidad… Como si alguien hubiera cambiado todo y tuviera que recuperar mi vida, nuestra vida… debes pensar que estoy loco

\- Danny te entiendo, me pasa algo similar… sólo que me sucede cuando toco una cosa que tengo que mostrarte.

Sam se levantó y fue a buscar algo en su bolso, cuando regresó le mostró a Danny una caja.

\- Ábrela, sólo no toques lo que hay adentro.

Danny la abrió y se encontró con un anillo muy peculiar.

\- Cada que lo tomo en mis manos pierdo el conocimiento y tengo visiones y sueños igual que tu.

\- Este anillo… - Miró la parte interior del anillo en el cual pudo leer "Sam" - Yo soñé que daba este anillo, sólo que tenía la edad de catorce años.

\- Lo sé también lo soñé.

Danny miró a Sam desconcertado - ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

CONTINUARÁ…


	13. CAPÍTULO XII- EL PORTAL FENTON

**corazonoscuro2016** **:** **Lo sé, pronto saldrá por completo de la trama, no te preocupes y bueno espero te guste este episodio.**

 **ShaydeBlack** **: Es una superficial y bueno ya sabemos cómo es la farándula y gracias.**

 **Max player123** **: Ya te había respondido aun así gracias.**

 **DragoViking** **: y lo que falta! Créeme aún falta mucho para que esto termine.**

 **Karen H:** **y se pone mejor, sólo lee este episodio y bueno me alegra dejarte enganchada.**

 **Gashicalmy** **: Ya continuaré más seguido ya salí de vacaciones.**

 **CAPÍTULO XII.- EL PORTAL FENTON.**

Danny y Sam se miraban el uno al otro, ambos estaban desconcertados.

\- Bueno, creo que es mejor dejar por ahora este tema ¿No crees?

\- Si… Iré a ducharme… ¡Maldita sea!

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¡No tengo cambio de ropa!

\- … es verdad… bueno, hay una tienda de ropa por aquí cerca ¿Quieres que improvise mientras te duchas?

\- Esta bien…. Te anotaré mis tallas en un papel - Sam cogió una hoja y una pluma, anoto sus tallas en ella y se la entregó a Danny

\- Iré saliendo.

Danny se fue y pasados los 20 minutos regresó con una bolsa de una tienda de ropa para dama. Sam se encontraba en bata sentada en la cama.

\- Muero de curiosidad por saber que ropa me trajiste.

\- Bueno… te traje un camisón morado, un short negro unas medias grises y unas botas negras.

\- Dime que trajiste ropa interior.

\- Si… es un conjunto negro.

\- Muchas Gracias Danny… te lo pago cuando pasemos a mi casa.

\- Así déjalo.

\- Bueno.

Sam se disponía a cambiarse mientras Danny entraba a la ducha, una sonrisa lasciva se dibujó en su rostro y entro al baño a hurtadillas, dejo su bata colgada en un gancho y entro a la ducha con Danny.

\- Sam, pero ¿qué…?

\- Sh sh shs… - Ella le interrumpió colocando un dedo sobre sus labios - Permíteme disfrutarte.

Dicho esto, Ella comenzó a besarlo mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuerpo de Danny, él por otra parte comenzó a acariciar su espalda, en un arrebato de pasión empujó a Sam contra la pared y ahí dentro de la ducha y con el agua recorriendo sus cuerpos la hiso suya una vez más.

Ambos salieron de la ducha y comenzaros a vestirse, Sam miró fijamente a Danny y soltó una pregunta que él jamás se hubiera imaginado.

\- Danny ¿Es verdad que tus padres construyeron un portal fantasma?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que si en verdad tus padres construyeron un portal fantasma en esta casa.

\- Si, pero….

\- Pero….

\- Nunca funcionó, es sólo un montón de chatarra.

\- ¿Es? ¿Entonces aún existe?

\- Si, nunca lo desmantelaron realmente y yo cerré el laboratorio después de que se fueron.

\- ¿Crees que podrías mostrármelo?

\- ¿En serio quieres verlo?

\- Si.

\- Bien entonces sígueme.

Ambos bajaron directamente al sótano donde se encontraba el laboratorio y Danny abrió las puertas, el lugar estaba lleno de polvo y algunas telarañas.

\- Cielos ¿Nunca limpias?

\- Cada seis meses.

\- …. Deberías limpiarlo más seguido.

Ante el comentario Danny sólo se rio, ambos se detuvieron frente a unas enormes puertas circulares hechas de metal con franjas amarillas y negras en él, una sirena ya hacia sobre aquel portal.

\- ¡Wow!

\- Olvidaba lo imponente que es, siempre me ha dado un enorme escalofrió, es como si supiera que algo peligroso está por salir de él.

\- Se supone que no funciona ¿no es así?

\- Exactamente… - Dijo Danny mientras se retiraba lentamente - Pero siempre he tenido un mal presentimiento.

\- ¿Qué hay dentro?

\- Nada.

\- Entonces no hay que temer… Ábrelo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¿Tienes miedo Fenton?

\- No.

\- Entonces ábrelo.

Danny oprimió un botón que se encontraba junto al teclado y el portal se abrió automáticamente.

\- Listo - Danny miró a Sam y esta le arrojo un traje de Blanco con Negro.

\- Póntelo.

\- ¿Qué? Sam por favor.

\- Anda quiero tomarte una foto dentro del portal con este traje.

\- Esta bien linda, sólo porque es para ti - Danny se colocó el traje y Sam retiró una calcomanía de la cara de Jack Fenton que se encontraba en el pecho.

\- Listo, Ahora colócate dentro.

Él entró al portal, estando dentro volteo con Sam y le sonrió con dulzura, acto seguido se recargo en una de las paredes sin darse cuenta que había oprimido el botón de encendido, un destello verde apareció dentro del portal seguido de un estallido de luz que envolvió a Danny por completo. Sam se quedó atónita ante tal situación y corrió hacia las puertas del portal Fenton.

\- ¡Danny! ¡DANNY! - Gritaba Sam entre lágrimas llena de angustia, sentía que su corazón saltaba de su pecho.

Danny Fenton Salió del portal, pero su apariencia era Distinta.

\- ¡Sam! - Dijo mientras se desplomaba en el piso.

\- ¿Danny? ¿Eres tú? Por dios ¡¿Qué hice?! ¿Te sientes bien? ¡Contesta!

\- Si, bueno no, me siento cansado.

Sam lo miró de arriba abajo, era Danny pero lucia diferente, tenía el cabello completamente blanco, los ojos verdes y el color de su traje había cambiado. Era como un dejavú ¿Dónde había visto esto antes? Sam trato de hacer memoria y recordó los sueños que había tenido.

\- ¡Esto no tiene sentido! - ella rompió una vez más en llanto mientras Danny la tomaba de la mano.

\- Estoy bien linda.

\- ¡Danny mírate! - Dijo ella mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse y lo acercaba hacia un espejo.

Al verse completamente en el espejo Danny palideció aún más y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

\- ¡Dios mío! Pero si me veo como en…

\- Como en tus sueños… - Dijo Sam mientras lo miraba fijamente

\- ¿Qué significa esto? - Danny comenzó a sentir que las piernas le temblaban y que se le iban las fuerzas, pero no se sintió caer, miro a Sam quien se había colocado las manos en la boca y lo miraba con terror.

\- D-Danny… tus piernas.

Él miró hacia abajo y notó que sus piernas habían desaparecido, grito con fuerza y en ese instante sus piernas volvieron a aparecer.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos me paso?!

\- ¡Danny, mi amor perdóname! ¡Yo no quería que esto te pasara te lo juro!

\- Tranquila Sam… Todo estará bien es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Danny no pudo más y se desplomó en el suelo quedando inconsciente, inmediatamente un aro de luz comenzó en su torso y se abrió por completo hacia la cabeza y pies de Danny, regresando éste a la normalidad. Sam se recostó sobre su pecho y comenzó a llorar.

Amorpho transformado en un ratón los miraba desde un rincón.

\- ¡ _Ya es hora! ¡Phantom ha regresado!_

Dicho esto, corrió hacia el portal el cual se encontraba encendido.


	14. CAPÍTULO XIII- DESENMASCARADA

**corazonoscuro2016** **: Gracias y gracias por la paciencia, las cosas no han salido y no he tenido el tiempo que creí que tendría…. Estoy al tanto de tu historia.**

 **Max player123** **: no tan al principio y gracias por la rima.**

 **ShaydeBlack** **:** **Aquí está el siguiente, espero no tardar para el próximo.**

 **DragoViking** **:** **Sip, regreso y mejor que nunca**

 **AnastasiaB-Fersita** **:** **Te entiendo me pasa algo similar XD**

 **Karen H:** **y bien caliente XD**

 **CAPÍTULO XIII.- DESENMASCARADA**

Amorpho volaba con cautela por la zona fantasma, temiendo que alguien lo encontrara, algo lo detuvo de golpe, él no se había percatado de que alguien había puesto un escudo fantasma a su alrededor. Una mano enguantada lo tomo del cuello y lo empujo contra la pared del escudo.

\- ¿A quién buscas Amorpho? - Dijo una voz grave, Amorpho miró a su atacante por primera vez y se encontró con unos ojos de un color rojo encendido.

\- Dan, yo… te estaba buscando…

\- ¿A mí? ¿Estás seguro? … porque para serte sincero parece todo lo contrario... ¿No pensaras traicionarme nuevamente?

\- Estoy seguro… vengo a decirte algo importante.

\- ¿En serio? Espero que sea algo realmente importante si no quieres que te desapareca.

\- Danny Phantom Regresó.

\- ¡¿Daniel Phantom?! Vaya, ¿así que no duro mucho tiempo sin poderes? Bueno creo que es hora de hacerle una visita… y tu… te quedaras en la prisión de Walker para que no des más problemas.

\- ¿Espera… que? ¡Dan por favor! ¡Hice lo que me pediste!

Dan Phantom arrastro a Amorpho a la prisión de Walker….

En el mundo de los humanos, Sam se encontraba preparando un té para Danny quien se encontraba recostado en el sofá de la sala de su antiguo hogar. Después de unos minutos ella entro con una taza y se la entregó a Danny.

\- No deberías viajar en este estado Danny, no sabemos que es lo que te pueda pasar.

\- Sam… estaré bien, además me urge hablar con ella y con Dash.

\- Yo… Lo lamento, no debí pedirte que entraras a ese estúpido portal.

\- Sam no te preocupes, todo estará bien… hablaré con mis padres, son expertos en fantasmas y ellos sabrán que hacer… sólo espero no me destruyan molécula por molécula.

\- Esta bien - Sam bajo la cabeza para después volver a mirarlo - Danny, en serio lo lamento...- Danny la miró y la abrazó fuertemente.

\- Sam, ya es hora debemos partir.

Ambos Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al aeropuerto donde ya los esperaba Jazz, Tucker y su Abogado.

\- Hermanito ¿Estás seguro de esto?

\- Si, hace mucho que debí de hacerlo y para serte sincero mi corazón siempre ha estado con alguien más - Danny miró a Sam y la tomó de la mano, Jazz comprendió el gesto y le sonrió.

\- Al fin te das cuenta…. Danny, Sam… tenemos que hablar cuando regresen.

\- Cierto, hay algo que tú y mis padres tienen que saber sobre el portal… necesito encontrar las palabras correctas…

\- ¿El portal? ¿Esa cosa aún existe?

\- Si y bueno… te explicaré todo a mi regreso.

Tucker se acercó a donde se encontraban Danny, Sam y Jazz.

\- Viejo, ¿tardaras en volver?

\- Sólo estaré un día, regresaremos lo más pronto posible…. Jazz estas a cargo… Tuck cuida a Jazz.

\- Claro amigo.

Sam, Danny y su Abogado subieron al Jet Fenton. Estando todos adentro cada quien tomó si asiento y el jet comenzó su trayecto. Danny y su abogado revisaban el contrato prenupcial, mientras Sam escribía en su Laptop y de vez en cuando miraba a Danny esperando que no regresara a la apariencia que había tomado por la mañana. Las horas pasaron y finalmente llegaron a su destino… Al bajar del avión un automóvil los esperaba.

\- Sube Danny.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿No te lo dije? Nos quedaremos en mi casa ¿o ya hiciste alguna reservación?

\- No… realmente lo olvide…

\- ¿Bueno entonces que esperas?

Ambos subieron al automóvil y el trayecto comenzó… pasados los 20 minutos el auto entro a una Mansión enorme al estilo gótico, con amplios jardines a su alrededor. Al llegar a la puerta ambos descendieron y un mayordomo se encargó de llevar su poco equipaje a dentro de la mansión, cuando el hombre se disponía a bajar unas maletas color pastel Danny lo detuvo explicando que esas serían entregadas a otra persona en un hotel 5 estrellas de la ciudad.

\- Danny, instálate y me avisas si quieres que te acompañe con Paulina.

\- Esta bien… ¿Tu que harás?

\- Cambiarme de ropa… No es que no me guste la que trajiste… sólo que necesito estar aún más cómoda en casa.

\- Entiendo.

Danny siguió al Mayordomo quien lo dirigía hacia su habitación, pasados los minutos entró Sam con un vestido negro que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y unas botas negras.

\- ¿Te gusta tu habitación?

\- Hubiese preferido estar en la tuya.

\- Eso se puede arreglar - Sam se acercó hacia él y lo beso con pasión.

Danny paso su mano por el cabello de ella y lo lleno de escarcha con su mano, al notar esto Danny se apartó y bajó la cabeza.

\- No puedo, aléjate.

\- Pero Danny…

\- No sé qué me está pasando ¿Y si te hago Daño?

\- Entonces recibiré mi merecido por hacerte esto. - Dijo Sam en tono serio, mientras el la miraba inexpresivo.

\- No quiero que nada malo te pase.

\- Danny, tenemos que superar esto juntos - Sam lo tomo de la mano mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

\- Esta bien… por cierto tenemos que ir a donde se encuentran Paulina y Dash.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se encaminaron a la entrada de la mansión, el coche seguía estacionado frente a ella y su abogado, puntual como siempre ya estaba dentro de él. Ambos subieron al auto y partieron.

Al llegar al hotel Danny pidió que los llevaran a la habitación de Paulina Fenton, un botones les indico el camino y pasados unos minutos se encontraban frente a la puerta de la habitación. Danny tomo aíre y toco la puerta, después de un minuto esta se abrió.

\- ¡Danny…! - Este no dejó continuar a Dash ya que inmediatamente Danny le propino un puñetazo en la cara.

Sam lo miraba desconcertada y dolida, ella creía que si Danny le había propinado un golpe a Dash era porque Paulina aun le importaba, Bajo la cabeza lentamente y cerró los ojos.

\- Sam, sé que no lo entiendes, pero esto me alivia por dentro - Sam asintió y los tres entraron a la habitación.

\- Dash, mi amor ¿qué te paso? ...- Paulina iba saliendo de la ducha cuando vio ensangrentado a Dash.

\- Hola Paulina.

\- ¡Danny… mi amor! - Paulina se lanzó a sus brazos como una cualquiera. - Que bueno que estas aquí, necesito explicarte…- Danny la interrumpió bruscamente

\- Ahórrate tu discurso, te acabo de escuchar… y sinceramente no quiero escucharte nunca más. Aquí están los papees del Divorcio.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero Danny, yo… los Diarios mienten… yo te amo y Dash… es sólo mi amigo.

\- Paulina, no hay que fingir más - Dijo Dash resignado - Danny ya lo sabe, ambos nos amamos y es justo que el encuentre el amor.

\- ¡Callate Baxter! No lo arruines… ¡eres tan estúpido como siempre! - Dijo Paulina llena de ira al verse descubierta.

\- Lo vez Paulina, de nada te sirve ocultarlo, todos, incluyéndome sabemos que eres una infiel - le dijo Danny a su esposa

\- Esta bien Daniel, te fui infiel, pero yo… me sentía muy sola y Dash… me daba sexo… y realmente te amo a ti, tu eres el único hombre al que he amado… Dash sólo fue mi perra cogible… perdóname olvidemos esto y volvamos a casa… quiero un hijo tuyo…- Dijo Paulina con una voz exageradamente sensual mientras acariciaba el pecho de Danny y lo miraba a los ojos.

\- Pero Paulina… Dijiste que me amabas - Dijo Dash con una voz entre cortada.

\- Pau… escucha, ya tomé mi decisión y para serte sincero tú y él tienen que arreglar su situación… me voy regreso mañana y espero que firmes estos documentos por las buenas o tendremos un largo juicio.

\- Espera Fenton no he terminado…

\- Pero yo sí…

\- A dónde vas con esa Gótica… ¿me vas a cambiar por ella?

\- Para serte sincero, nunca debí de haberla dejado por ti.

Los tres salieron de la habitación y regresaron a la Mansión de Sam. Sam se encerró en su habitación mientras él y Michael, su abogado hablaban en la biblioteca. Pasados los minutos Danny entró a la habitación de Sam.

\- Sam, mi amor ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Creí que ella no te importaba más.

\- Y no me importa.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué reaccionaste de esa forma con Dash?

\- No sé si lo entiendas… pero anqué ya no siento nada por Paulina, el sigue siendo mi amigo, o almenos eso creía yo y el hecho de que él me traicionara de esa forma después de todo lo que he hecho por él me dolió bastante… si hubiese sido otra persona, no lo hubiera hecho porque ella no me importa, pero él era mi amigo ¿Me explico?

\- Si, entiendo - Sam le sonrió y ambos se besaron.

En ese momento el mayordomo de Sam tocó la puerta.

\- ¡Adelante!

\- Srta. Manson, está un hombre en el recibidor, dice que busca al Sr. Fenton.

\- Dile que baja en un minuto.

\- Esta bien. - Acto seguido el mayordomo se fue.

\- ¿Qué quiere ahora?

\- Supongo que hablar contigo.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al recibidor donde se encontraba Dash.

\- Danny ¿podemos hablar?

\- Esta bien.

CONTINUARÁ….


	15. CAPÍTULO XIV- AFRONTANDO LA ADVERSIDAD

**corazonoscuro2016:** **Nada de eso, adoro tus comentarios y me alegro de que te guste… espero que tuvieras un Feliz Año También.**

 **ShaydeBlack:** **Es algo que siempre esperé que sucediera en la serie XD.**

 **DragoViking:** **Espero no me odies por lo que sigue.**

 **AnastasiaB-Fersita:** **Hasta yo me pondría celosa.**

 **Espero que les guste este Capítulo, es un tanto emotivo, sé que los hombres siempre son rudos, pero tengo muchos amigos hombres y muchas veces me ha tocado verlos llorar por amor… ellos también sienten y por esto esté capitulo está enfocado en los sentimientos de ellos… si ellos también lloran y sufren por el amor de una mujer. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **CAPÍTULO XIV.- AFRONTANDO LA ADVERSIDAD.**

Danny, Dash y Sam se encontraban en la terraza de la mansión Manson, la noche había caído en la ciudad de Londres. Sam le había pedido a su mayordomo que les trajera una botella de Whisky, agua mineral, unos vasos y una cubeta de hielo.

\- Gracias Alfred… ve a descansar, de ahora en adelante yo me encargo de mis invitados.

\- Como guste Srta. Manson.

\- Alfred, dime Sam has trabajado para mi desde hace mucho… no es necesario que me trates como una extraña - Alfred sonrió y acto seguido la abrazo.

\- Esta bien Sam.

Acto seguido Alfred se fue, Sam sirvió dos vasos de Whisky y se retiró para dejar a ambos a solas para que hablaran… Danny tomo su Whisky y después de darle un trago y dedicarle una mirada fría a Dash habló.

\- Y bien Baxter ¿De qué quieres hablar?

\- La verdad no sé por dónde empezar… son tantas cosas… yo.

Danny lo miró con lastima y se dio cuenta de que frente a él se encontraba un hombre enamorado con el corazón roto… como él se encontraba cuando creyó que Sam había roto con él y se había marchado de su vida para no volver. En ese entonces, Dash él hombre que ahora se encontraba frente a él y que había traicionado su confianza lo había apoyado y ahora él lo necesitaba como su amigo de tantos años. Danny suspiro fuertemente y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Baxter, él lo miró y Danny se pudo percatar de que sus ojos estaban cristalinos e irritados, preparados para soltar una lagrima. No había la menor duda de que tenía el corazón roto.

\- Ten… toma un trago y respira hondo… cuéntame todo desde el principio.

Dash le sonrió con melancolía e hizo exactamente lo que Danny le pidió.

\- Danny, escucha… no es para ti un secreto que cuando estábamos en Casper High yo estaba enamorado de Paulina, a decir verdad, siempre lo estuve… pero cuando ella me rechazó por ti, decidí dejarte él camino libre, Sabía que ella también te gustaba ¿Y a quién no? Así que me hice un lado para que fueran felices. Creí que ella sólo sería mi amor de secundaría… pero no fue así, sinceramente sufrí como no tienes idea el día de tu boda y más porque… fui tu padrino.

\- Entiendo.

Dash hizo una pausa para tomar un trago y proseguir.

\- Al año de haberte casado Paulina me busco, parecía triste… me dijo que llevaba días que no ibas a la casa y para serte sincero te veías mal… fue cuando te encontraste a Sam en su gira por Japón…

\- Sólo la vi unos minutos en el aeropuerto… te lo conté…

\- Exacto, Te pusiste muy mal ¿recuerdas? Te reprochabas el no haberla saludado…

\- Si, fue un mes terrible, pero la terapia ayudó…

\- Nunca le conté eso a Paulina, pero ese día comenzamos a ser aún más íntimos y tú te hundiste en tu trabajo… Yo no pude resistirme… tres meses después de ese día, Pau y yo fuimos a un Bar, tomamos unas copas y la llevé a tu casa... nos preparamos unos tragos y ella me confesó que me amaba, que quería estar conmigo y que había sido un error casarse contigo….

\- Ciertamente lo fue…. Espera ¡¿Lo hicieron en nuestra cama?! - Por un momento Danny se escuchó como un joven de 14 años aterrado al escuchar a sus padres hablar de sus relaciones sexuales.

\- No… en la habitación de huéspedes.

\- Menos mal - Danny se sintió aliviado tras esta información.

\- Como te decía, Paulina me engatusó me uso para satisfacer su ego… me mintió diciéndome que me amaba… siempre me sentí culpable por esto, pero es que yo la amo tanto… y ella…

\- Sólo se ama a si misma… Lo sé - Dash asintió con la cabeza - Ciertamente, después del matrimonio me sentí anestesiado, dormido y con los acontecimientos de los últimos días siento que desperté… Dash, No te culpo… ella es una muñeca bacía que sólo se ama a sí misma, lo único que me dolió fue que te atrevieras a hacerme esto…

\- Lo lamento… creí que me amaba, pero esta noche me dijo todo lo contrario y me lo demostró… yo solo era "Su perra cogible" … Ahora te entiendo.

\- Si bueno, lo mío con ella se terminó… incluso podría decirte que nunca empezó realmente, ahora encontré el verdadero amor…- Danny miro a lo lejos y Dash supo inmediatamente a quien se refería.

\- ¿Sam?

\- Si, Siempre.

\- Lo supuse.

Ambos dieron el último trago a su bebida y Danny prosiguió a preparar más, en ese momento él timbre sonó y una voz femenina sonó en el interior.

\- Yo me encargo Danny, ustedes continúen.

Sam, quien se encontraba en la Biblioteca antes de ser interrumpida, se dirigía hacia la puerta principal. Al abrirla se encontró con una Latina de test morena, cabello negro y unos inmensos ojos azules.

\- ¿Así que la perra mayor decidió aparecer?

\- ¡Cállate gótica vine a ver a mi esposo!

\- ¿En serio? Creí que venias a ver a tu amate.

\- ¿Dash está aquí?

\- Sí, ambos están aquí hablando de ti… supongo que tus días están contados.

\- ¡Maldición! Hasta a un lado necesito hablar con Danny,

\- Querida, te recuerdo que esta es MI casa y de la puerta no pasaras.

\- ¡Danny es mi esposo…!

\- Corrección, futuro EX ESPOSO…Yo soy su amante y la futura señora Fenton.

\- ¡Estas muy equivocada Perra!

\- ¡A CALLAR, AQUÍ LA ÚNICA PERRA ARRASTRADA Y CUALQUIERA ERES TÚ!

Una voz de hombre las interrumpió de golpe.

\- Sam ¿Qué ocurre?

Danny y Dash habían entrado al recibidor.

\- ¿Conque esta gótica es tu amante? ¿Por eso quieres el divorcio?

\- Paulina, eso es lo de menos… Dash me dijo todo, así que o firmas o te dejo completamente en la calle.

\- Dash… ¿Cómo pudiste? Creí que me amabas.

Dash se limitó a mirarla…Paulina observó a todos, estaba acorralada y su mentira se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos. Tragó amargura y empuño sus brazos.

\- Esta bien Fenton… hare lo que me pidas.

Danny llamó a su abogado y este preparo los documentos… Pasados los minutos Paulina se encontraba en la biblioteca firmando los papeles del divorcio.

\- Listo ¿contento?

\- Si, necesito que me des una dirección aquí en Londres para dejarte tus cosas…

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- La casa y todos nuestros bienes los compre yo y según el contrato prenupcial… todo me pertenece…

\- ¡Pero... ¿Cómo?!

\- Ve buscando un departamento, con tus ganancias sé que puedes pagar uno a tu altura.

\- ¡Como quieras! Dash… mi amor, vámonos… dejemos a estos idiotas…

Paulina caminó hacia la salida, pero al darse cuenta de que Dash no la seguía se giró sobre sus talones hacia donde él se encontraba un tanto desconcertada.

\- ¿Dash?

\- Pau… para serte sincero, yo… no voy a regresar contigo… lo nuestro se acabó

\- ¿Estas de broma?

\- No… hablo en serio… sé que merezco a alguien mejor.

\- Pero… ¿Y nosotros?

\- No hay ningún nosotros… tu sólo quieres a alguien que pague tus cuentas .

Paulina Salió de la mansión Manson en estado de hecha una furia, no podría creer que sus esposo y su amante la hubieran dejado la misma noche.

\- Me sorprendes Dash - Dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, estoy harto de que me pisoteen… Sam, quisiera pedirte que me dejaras quedarme aquí esta noche para volver mañana a Amity Park.

\- Claro… de hecho mañana nosotros regresaremos a Amity… puedes venir con nosotros si así lo deseas.

\- Si a Danny no le importa…

\- En absoluto.

Los tres continuaron bebiendo y platicando hasta altas horas de la noche.

Esa noche Danny le pidió a uno de sus trabajadores que a primera hora entregara las cosas a Paulina y recogiera las de Dash en el hotel donde se hospedaban. Al día siguiente los tres se encontraban camión a Amity Park.

Un peso menos recaía en los hombros de Danny, quien debía encontrar la forma correcta de hablar con sus padres y decirles lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Había sido una suerte para él que durante el viaje no existieran complicaciones, pero aun así no dejaba de sentirse extraño dentro de su cuerpo, la sensación de que algo había cambiado dentro de él le resultaba tan familiar y tan extraña a la vez… se sentía como si todo su cuerpo tuviera un deja vu.

CONTINUARÁ…


	16. CAPÍTULO XV- REMORDIMIENTOS

**Primero que nada, quiero disculparme, como saben estudio derecho y bueno se me atravesó un concurso nacional que me tuvo ocupada los últimos meses…**

 **Como extra, les informo que comenzare a trabajar con una nueva historia y sometido a votación y en recompensa quisiera saber cuántos de ustedes quisieran leer el prologo**

 **AnastasiaB-Fersita** **: A mí también me causo lastima escribir esto, pero bueno hay que darles un poco de madures.**

 **Max player123** **: Gracias, yo me mande, estaba supero embolada.**

 **Gashicalmy:** **Odio meter paja a las historias, esto va más allá que el aspecto sentimental, por eso se estructuró de esa forma.**

 **Karen H** **:** **Tarde, pero sin sueño**

 **CAPÍTULO XV.- REMORDIMIENTOS**

Sam, Jazz, Tucker y Danny se encontraban reunidos en la sala de la antigua casa Fenton.  
\- Y bien viejo, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenían que contarnos?

\- ¿A caso es sobre lo tuyo con Sam? Eso lo sabemos desde hace años.

\- No Jazz, es algo un poco más delicado y… espera ¿Ya lo sabían?

\- Por supuesto, en Casper High School eran tan obvios, me sorprende que terminaras con ella.

\- ¡Yo no termine con ella!

\- Danny nos estamos saliendo del tema - Dijo Sam mientras le tomaba de los hombros para recordarle el motivo por el que se habían reunido.

\- Cierto… lo que les tengo que decir es algo más delicado y no es sólo sobre mi… sino que también es sobre el Portal Fenton.

\- ¡¿Esa chatarra?! ¿Qué hay con ella? Nunca funciono y fue una pérdida de tiempo, no sólo para más padres... No me digas que piensas trabajar en el…- Dijo Jazz Horrorizada por la idea.

\- Jazz, tranquila no es eso, es sólo que el portal… funciona…

\- ¡¿Que?!

\- Lo que escuchaste… el portal realmente funciona… está encendido en este momento.

Jazz sin salir de su sorpresa, se levantó de su lugar y salió corriendo directo al antiguo laboratorio seguida de Danny, Sam y Tucker. Al llegar ahí, se encontraron con un portal aparentemente inservible, Jazz se volteó furiosa hacia Danny.

\- ¡Odio estas bromas Daniel!

Danny suspiro y antes de que Jazz saliera del Laboratorio, presiono un Botón rojo que estaba sobre el tablero y automáticamente el portal se abrió mostrando un remolino de Luz verde dentro de él.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?!

\- Mis padres olvidaron presionar el botón de encendido cuando lo enchufaron… Y bueno yo lo presione.

Jazz respiro hondo y se acercó a Danny.

\- Que ellos no se enteren, ya están muy grandes de edad como para que vuelvan a trabajar en esto.

\- Jazz… Ellos tienen que enterarse… yo… necesito su ayuda.

\- ¡¿TÚ?! ¡¿SU AYUDA?! Lo dudo… a menos que quieras buscar fantasmas ahí a dentro.

\- No Jazz es algo… más grave…

\- ¡Explícate!.

Danny se paró frente a ella, cerró los ojos e intento concentrarse, en el tiempo que había estado en Londres había podido controlar de alguna forma extraña pero familiar su cuerpo para no cambiar su forma. Respiro lentamente y cada célula de su cuerpo reacciono a su mandato. Un aro de luz apareció en la cintura de Danny y comenzó a expandirse hacia los lados, cambiando por completo la apariencia física de él.

\- ¡Danny! - Grito Jazz mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a la boca tratando de ahogar un grito más fuerte - ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

\- Jazz… yo no sabría explicarme… entre al portal y… lo encendí, una luz me envolvió y terminé con ésta apariencia.

\- ¡¿Qué hacías en el portal para empezar?!

\- Lo limpiaba - mintió

\- Viejo… ¿y que se supone que eres? - Dijo Tucker apenas saliendo del shok.

\- Creo… creo que soy mitad fantasma…

\- ¡Danny no digas eso! Necesitamos hacerte exámenes y determinar bien que pasa contigo.

Danny la miró y concentrándose desapareció y apareció en otro lado de la habitación.

\- Ok, eres un fantasma - Dijo Jazz resignada.

\- Tal parece que nuestros padres no estaban tan mal después de todo…- Dijo Danny con una sonrisa triste y fingida - Necesito hablar con ellos y explicarles lo que paso.

\- No, Danny ellos ya están grandes para estas sorpresas, vamos a encontrar la respuesta nosotros… vamos a necesitar ayuda.

\- ¿Ayuda? ¡No voy a permitir que experimenten conmigo como si fuera una rata de laboratorio!

\- No, sólo permíteme hacerte unos exámenes médicos para saber más de esto por favor.

\- Esta bien, pero los registros deben de ser borrados después de los análisis.

Después de una larga charla el grupo se retiró del lugar, Danny y Sam se fueron a casa de ella mientras Tucker y Jazz salieron cada quien por su lado.

Danny se encontraba en el balcón de la alcoba de Sam mirando las estrellas a lo lejos cuando esta llego con dos copas de vino y con una mano le tendió una.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- No estoy muy convencido de los exámenes que quiere hacerme Jazz, ella es nueva en esto y…

\- Y crees que tus padres harían un mejor trabajo - Concluyó ella.

\- No es que no confíe en mi hermana, pero al ver lo que mis padres lograron hace tanto, me hace sentir culpable y siento que debería decirles lo que paso…

\- ¿Y disculparte por haberlos juzgado de locos? - Sam le volvió a interrumpir.

\- Exacto… - Suspiro - Nunca los entendí ni trate de hacerlo, creí que eran fantasías de adolescentes y ahora, creo que me he convertido en una de sus más grandes locuras.

\- Vamos Danny, todos hemos juzgado de locos a nuestros padres, es parte de la vida… si te hace sentir mejor, llámales y diles cuanto los amas.

Danny dio un trago enorme a su copa y le pidió a Sam que trajera más, ella entendió el gesto y salió de la habitación.

\- Bien aquí vamos - Danny Sacó el celular del bolsillo y marcó un número - Esta timbrando…

\- ¿ _Diga?_

\- Mamá, soy yo Danny ¿Cómo están?

- _Danny, cariño estamos bien gracias… ¿y tú? Supimos lo que paso con Paulina, esa arpía ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle eso a mi bebé?!..._

\- Mamá, estoy bien no te preocupes… la verdad yo ya pensaba pedirle el divorcio, mi matrimonio no iba bien.

\- _Entiendo cariño, ella nunca me agrado… por cierto ¿Son verdad los rumores de que estas con la chica Manson?_

\- Bueno, si son verdad… ahora estoy con ella.

 _\- ¡Me alegro! Ella siempre me agrado para ti…_

\- Si bueno, tal parece que a todos… mamá, no llame por esto…yo sólo… no sé cómo decirlo, pero…

\- _Danny, ¿Qué sucede?_

\- Ustedes tenían razón… tenían razón en todo y yo los juzgue mal y me siento fatal… no sé cómo reparar el daño… perdónenme.

\- _Cariño, no hay daño que reparar, todos cometemos errores y juzgamos a los demás equivocadamente, incluso a nuestros padres… es parte de crecer._

\- Siento que les falle, y con lo que me está pasando… no sé si me van a seguir amando. - Danny miró su mano y limpio su mano como un pequeño desamparado.

 _-Tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti y de tu hermana, no tienes por qué sentirte así._

\- Gracias Mamá… Te Amo.

\- _Y o a ti Danny, Te amo con todo mi corazón y nada en este mundo o en otro podrá cambiarlo._

\- Descansa, linda noche.

\- _Linda noche cariño._

Danny colgó el teléfono y alzó la mirada con una sonrisa, su madre lo amaría a pesar de cualquier cosa que se atravesara. Al minuto entro Sam con la botella completa y ambas copas de vino.

\- Tenias razón, necesitaba hablar con ellos.

\- Te hacía falta… desde mucho antes del accidente.

Danny se sirvió la copa llena y tomo un sorbo, después abrazó a la mujer que ahora estaba a su lado y le beso la frente con ternura, ahora él estaba más tranquilo y sentía una fortaleza inmensa, sabía que lo que vendría tendría que superarlo con todo el coraje que tuviera….

CONTINUARA…


	17. CAPÍTULO XVI- POR FIN NOS VOLVEMOS A EN

**Quiero disculparme por todo este tiempo que los he dejado solos, pero se me complico el semestre un buen, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo que espero que disfruten y bueno, les prometo subir el prólogo de la nueva historia en esta semana.**

 **Kayako16:** y me extrañaste más XD pero si es una sutileza **.**

 **ShaydeBlack:** Claro que voy a continuar hasta el fin, y estate atenta que en esta semana te prometo el avance.

 **Max player123:** ¿en qué parte?

 **Gashicalmy:** A partir de aquí empieza lo bueno.

 **pao22:** Gracias, estaba un poquito atareada pero ya regresé

 **CAPÍTULO XVI.- POR FIN NOS VOLVEMOS A ENCONTRAR.**

Había pasado un mes desde el accidente y lo exámenes que jazz hacía a Danny eran cada vez más complejos. Danny se encontraba en una habitación, desnudo sobre una cama mientras que un scanner gigante recorría su cuerpo repetidas veces.

\- Jazz, ¿cuándo vas a terminar con eso?

\- Tranquilo Danny, pronto - La voz de Jazz pareció salir de un parlante que se encontraba en la habitación

\- Es la tercera vez en la semana ¿Esto no me traerá repercusiones o sí?

\- ¿Más de las que ya tienes? Te aseguro que no.

Jazz y un joven médico que se encontraba con ella revisaban el escaneo del cuerpo de Danny minuciosamente en las pantallas, tratando de encontrar algo que les pudiera dar una respuesta, una esperanza.

\- Nada… lo lamento Jazz, esto es nuevo para mí, la composición de su ADN junto con su estructura molecular recientemente adquirida son algo nuevo para mí, no he podido descifrar algo que me diga como revertir la fusión de ADN humano con ADN fantasma sin dañarlo por completo y estos estudios no nos llevan a nada… creo que tendrás que pedir la ayuda de tus padres.

\- ¡Eso no!

\- ¿Por qué no? Si ellos pudieron crear algo que lo hizo mitad fantasma, entonces son unos genios y podrán crear algo que lo regrese a la normalidad.

\- Robert, ellos no lo saben, no puedo permitir que se enteren, es Danny su hijo… no sabemos cómo puedan reaccionar.

\- Tendrán que enterarse en algún momento, no puedes ocultárselo por siempre.

El joven presiono un botón que detuvo el aparato y hablo por un micrófono.

\- Listo Danny, con eso concluimos el día de hoy, puedes bajar de la cama y vestirte.

\- Robert, por favor… cuento contigo, la vida de mi hermano ha cambiado y si el mundo se entera sólo Dios sabe lo que pasará.

\- Jazz, he hecho todo lo que he podido y yo…- Jazz lo miraba como un conejo asustado - Esta bien, lo seguiré intentando sólo dame más tiempo.

\- ¡Gracias Robert! - Jazz lo abrazo como una niña pequeña.

Danny entró a la habitación al momento que terminaba de colocarse la camisa.

\- Jazz, sinceramente no le encuentro sentido a esto - Dijo Danny a su hermana un tanto agotado.

\- No te rindas, pronto encontraremos la solución.

\- Como tú digas, me voy a casa.

Danny salió por la puerta de la habitación dejando a Jazz y a Robert solos. Aal anochecer, Daniel se encontraba con Sam en su antigua habitación, ambos recostados en su cama.

\- Nada… todo este tiempo y nada.

\- Tranquilo Danny, ya encontraremos la forma de arreglar esto… por lo pronto trabaja en controlar tu cuerpo.

\- Eso no es difícil… te confieso que es como si mi cerebro tuviera un deja vú y supiera exactamente que hacer… es extraño, pero a la vez todo esto se siente tan familiar… como si… como si fuese mi destino ser de esta forma… no sabría explicarme…

De pronto un fuerte ruido brotó del Laboratorio Fenton, Sam y Danny se pararon bruscamente de la cama.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- No lo sé Sam, pero venia del Laboratorio, iré a investigar tu quédate aquí. - Sam negó con la cabeza.

\- Te acompaño.

\- Está bien, pero si te digo que te retires, corres a esta habitación.

\- Si…

Otro golpe resonó en la casa Feton, el cual hizo vibrar toda la casa. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y bajaron hacia los laboratorios. Durante el camino, los golpes se hicieron más intensos y más continuos, al entrar al laboratorio Danny se pudo percatar que los golpes venían del mismo Portal Fenton.

\- ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? - Él postro si mano sobre la puerta del Portal y al producirse el siguiente golpe pudo sentir las vibraciones.

\- Sea lo que sea quiere pasar a nuestro mundo.

\- ¿Qué podrá ser?

\- No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que no será nada bueno.

Finalmente, un último golpe provocó un estallido que hizo volar la puerta del portal, Danny, quien se encontraba cerca del portal, salió volando por los aires mientras Sam se cubría la cara. Una figura imponente se dibujó dentro del portal y detrás de él un ejército de fantasmas.

\- ¡Por fin! - Resonó un grito de victoria, en ese momento, Sam pudo distinguir el brillo de unos ojos rojos y fue en ese entonces donde sintió terror por primera vez en su vida.

\- ¡Ataquen a Danny Fenton! - Dijo esa figura espectral.

\- Pero creí que veníamos a….

\- ¡Dije Atáquenlo!

\- Esta bien.

Una horda de fantasmas se dejó ir contra Danny Fanton y comenzaron a golpearlo, Sam quien reaccionó instintivamente intentó correr hacia Danny, pero una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

\- Muévete un centímetro de aquí y te asesino. - Sam se quedó petrificada ante estas palabras y como si no tuviese voluntad se quedó mirando a Danny ser golpeado por los fantasmas.

Danny apenas podía cubrirse de los golpes, pues no era lo mismo que pelea con una persona normal, a ellos no les afectaban los golpes de un humano normal. Danny ya se encontraba casi inconsciente.

\- Esto no va a funcionar, este tipo no reacciona… ¡Deténganse! - Todos los fantasmas se detuvieron y se volvieron ante aquella figura espectral.

Danny al verlo tuvo recordó aquel sueño donde estaba frente a la hamburguesa apestosa con aquel mimo hombre que le decía **"** _ **Debes recordar."**_

\- ¡Yo te conozco!

\- ¡Oh! ¿en serio? - Dijo aquella fugara mientras se dibujaba una maniaca sonrisa. Aquel hombre se lanzó sobre Danny y tomándolo de un brazo lo elevo por los aires hasta sacarlo se los laboratorios Fenton y subiendo lo más alto que se podía, en unos segundos se les unió la horda de fantasmas y uno de ellos traía a Sam.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué te he hecho?

\- Escúchame Daniel Fenton, tú me has hecho muchas cosas por las cuales estoy dispuesto a matarte, pero así, en estas condiciones no es divertido, así que reacciona ¿Tus poderes son para que los uses?

\- ¿Mis poderes?

\- Si, esas habilidades que te fueron otorgadas al explotar el portal.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de ellos? ¿Cómo quieres que los use? ¿Quién eres?

\- Se de ellos desde hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes que tú podría decirse, mi nombre es Dan Phantom y que te parece si los usas salvando sus vidas. - Dan Soltó a Danny y los Fatasmas a Sam.

Una carcajada salió de aquel hombre y resonó en los oídos de Danny….

CONTINUARA….


	18. CAPÍTULO XVII- DAN PHANTOM

**Primero quiero disculparme por ausentarme tanto tiempo, se que no fue correcto y pues han estado todo este tiempo al pendiente de esta historia… quiero aclarar que no hice esto por llamar la atención… tuve problemas muy fuertes, pero decidí terminar esta historia también en esta página.**

 **CAPÍTULO XVII.- DAN PHANTOM.**

Daniel daba vueltas en el aire sin poder estabilizarse, por un instante pudo ver a Sam que se acercaba más rápido que el al piso y sin pensarlo se transformó en Fantasma y voló rápidamente hacia ella y Antes de que tocara el piso él logró alcanzarla y tomarla entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Si - ella levanto la cabeza para darse cuenta que aquel que se hacía llamar Dan se dirigía hacia ellos a una velocidad impresionante – ¡Danny Cuidado!

Danny giró la cabeza sobre sus hombros sólo para darse cuenta de que Dan le pisaba los talones, Danny apresuro su vuelo haciéndose intangible para entrar a su casa y poder dirigirse rápidamente al laboratorio subterráneo. Ya dentro de aquel lugar olvidado por tantos años él bajo a la mujer de ojos amatista.

\- Sam, necesito que busques algo, lo que sea, mis padres solían inventar armas casa fantasmas, así que debe de haber algo aquí que tal vez pueda ayudarnos, yo lo distraeré mientras tanto.

\- Esta bien… pero ten cuidado, no quiero que te pase nada malo, promételo.

\- Lo prometo.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, cuando una explosión los hizo reaccionar.

\- ¡Que linda pareja!

Dan se encontraba frente a ellos con una mano empuñada de la cual emanaba una energía verde.

\- Te lo encargo.

Dicho esto, Danny se abalanzo contra aquel que lo retaba con la mirada y ambos se hicieron intangibles y Sam se quedó sola en aquel frio laboratorio.

\- ¿y ahora por donde comienzo?

Danny y Dan salieron disparados por el techo de la casa Fenton, Dan se separó de él y le lanzó un rayo de ectoplasma, Danny lo esquivo y con toda su fuerza le acomodo un puñetazo en la cara, el cual ni siquiera movió el rostro de aquel espectro.

\- ¡Vamos! ¿es todo lo que tienes? – a lo que Danny sólo frunció la cara - muy bien entonces te enseñare lo que tengo para ti.

Dan abrió los brazos y se multiplico rodeándolo con clones, todos al mismo tiempo lanzaron sus rayos de ectoplasma hacia él y acto seguido comenzaron a golpearlo por todo el cuerpo como si fuese un costal de box.

Sam, se encontraba aun en el laboratorio tratando de encontrar algo que le ayudase a detener a aquel ser maligno cuando sonó su celular y le hizo pegar un brinco, ya que el sonido de este la había tomado por sorpresa, ella tomó su celular para ver quién podría ser en ese momento y al ver el nombre de quien la llamaba se sintió más aliviada, así que atendió la llamada de inmediato.

\- Tuck, no me importa para que me llamaste, pero necesito que vengas de inmediato a la antigua casa de Danny, es urgente y no aceptaré reproches.

Sam colgó bruscamente el teléfono y continuó buscando entre las cajas que había encontrado dentro de un armario en el mismo laboratorio.

Tucker se encontraba en la hamburguesa apestosa cuando Sam le pidió tal cosa.

\- Ni hablar, yo solo quería preguntarle si aún le gustaban las malteadas de este lugar, señorita agregue dos malteadas más a mi pedido.

En cuanto le entregaron su orden, la tomó, pagó rápidamente a la cajera y salió del establecimiento lo más rápido que pudo, al parecer algo malo pasaba en casa de su ahora mejor amigo Danny Fenton.

Danny seguía siendo golpeado por los clones de Dan quienes no le daban tregua alguna, cuando de pronto sólo pudo atinar en volverse nuevamente intangible para escapar de ellos.

\- ¡Por favor! ¿no puedes encontrar una forma más cobarde para libarte de tu sufrimiento?

Dicho esto, un humo rojo salió de la nariz de Dan.

\- ¿En serio Danny?

Dan se dio la vuelta, pero no pudo percibir la presencia de nadie, cuando estaba a punto de decir palabra y rayo de ectoplasma lo golpeó con fuerza y seguido varios discos de energía se dirigían a alta velocidad a su cuerpo estallando al contacto, era como si de repente Danny recordase todo lo que era capaz de hacer con sus dones fantasmales. Por otra parte, Dan no dejaba de cubrirse la cabeza con su capa y peor aun tal pareciera que le hacia feliz estar acorralado en esa situación.

\- Aprendes Rápido Daniel, pero aun así yo sigo siendo mejor que tu – activo su escudo fantasmal y los discos de energía dejaron de golpear su cuerpo – Aparece y da la cara de una buena vez Fenton.

Tucker llegó a la casa de los Fenton sin percatarse de lo que acontecía en el cielo, entro rápidamente por la puerta que Sam había dejado abierta para que entrase, ya dentro comenzó a gritar el nombre de su amiga.

\- ¡Sam! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

\- ¡Baja estoy en el sótano!

Tucker bajo rápidamente y se encontró a su amiga rodeada con lo que parecían armas de alta tecnología

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Danny esta luchando con un fantasma muy poderoso salido del portal Fenton que aparentemente no funcionaba y necesita nuestra ayuda.

\- ¿está luchando con un fantasma?

\- Si, ya te lo dije, ¿Tengo que repetírtelo de nuevo?

\- Pero ¿Cómo es que esta luchando con él? ¿tiene algún arma especial? O le arrojó un rosario

\- No seas tonto, claro que no… Danny… bueno Danny es mitad fantasma.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿desde cuándo? Y ¿Por qué yo no lo sabía?

\- ¡Tucker, no es momento para el interrogatorio! Sólo ayúdame a buscar armas que nos puedan funcionar, parece que este espectro es muy poderoso… después te explicaré lo que sucedió con detenimiento.

Danny seguía escondiéndose de Dan, esperando a que Sam saliera con algún arma que le ayudara a combatir a este ser.

\- ¡Daniel Fenton sal de donde quiera que te encuentres o destruiré toda esta ciudad y tu amada con ella!

Al parecer no tenia opción, debía seguir enfrentándolo si no quería que algo malo le pasara a Sam y a sus seres queridos, Danny tomó aire y exhalo un aliento frio y fue entonces cuando un dolor terrible, seguido de una visión fugaz comprendió que podría usar poderes congelantes contra su oponente.

Nuevamente como si supiera exactamente que hacer Danny se puso frente a Dan con una sonrisa triunfante. Aún no sabía exactamente qué haría con aquellos nuevos poderes que se le habían revelado o si podría controlarlos, pero sabia que por lo menos le daría más tiempo a Sam de salir con algo que le sirviera.


	19. CAPÍTULO XVIII- LA PROFECÍA

**Un saludo a tos y antes los invito a leer mi nuevo Fan Fic, LA VIDA DESPUES DE TI, les aseguro que les va a gustar**

CAPÍTULO XVIII.- LA PROFECÍA

\- ¡Miren quien decidió aparecer! ¿Te cansaste de esconderte Fenton?

\- No sé quién eres, ni por qué has venido a buscarme o cual es la razón que tienes para atacarme de esa manera, pero lo que si se es que te arrepentirás de hacer esto.

\- Te ves confiado lo admito, pero mis razones aun no pueden ser reveladas, como te dije, me hiciste daño en el pasado… pero no es por eso por lo que estoy aquí.

\- No recuerdo haberte hecho algo, lo que es peor, NO TE RECUERDO… ¡pero si guerra quieres guerra tendrás!

\- Se que no recuerdas nada, esta vida te parece un mal sueño, el ser popular y tener unos padres que superaron su obsesión por los fantasmas no te ha hecho feliz ¿o me equivoco Daniel? y la anterior sólo yo la recuerdo.

\- ¡A callar!

Muy para pesar de Danny, Dan tenía razón, su vida parecía tan bacía, lo que es peor una mentira, sentía que algo importante faltaba en su vida, pero no sabía qué. Dan y Danny estaban frente a frente, ambos con una mirada retadora, pasaron los segundos y entonces Dan hizo el primero movimiento un rayo salió de la mano de Dan y Danny pudo esquivarlo, de un momento a otro el cielo se lleno de luces emitidas por los poderes de cada uno. Poco a poco se daban alcance, los ataques eran cada vez más a corta distancia hasta que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo comenzó, Dan no tardó en acorralar a Danny contra la pared y fue ahí donde los golpes fueron más certeros.

Pasaban los minutos y Dan no daba respiro al novato y fue en ese momento cuando más confiado y por ende más descuidado donde Danny hizo su movida, tomó por las manos a Dan y las congeló por completo, este se quedo con la mirada petrificada.

\- ¡Yo aún no controlo ese poder!

\- Es una suerte para mí – dijo sonriendo y ya casi sin fuerzas.

Danny hizo estallar una bola de ectoplasma en el estomago de Dan y esta terminó arrojándolo varios metros lejos de él, acto seguido le lanza un rayo congelador. Dan atrapado entre el hielo y el shok que le había causado darse cuenta de la potencia de los poderes que aun no había logrado controlar apenas pudo soltar un grito cuando se percató de que Danny se acercaba a toda velocidad para impactarse de lleno contra él. El golpe provoco una estela de hielo y humo que al disiparse dejo a la vista a un Danny agotado y a un Dan maltrecho.

\- ¿Te rindes?

\- ¡Eso quisieras!

Dan con trabajos pudo incorporarse, estaba a punto de atacar cuando un rayo de ectoplasma golpeo su espalda, lleno de rabia Dan volvió sobre sus hombros sólo para quedar atónito con lo que veía.

\- ¡No tan rápido Maldito! – Grito Sam hecha una furia.

\- Sam – Susurro Dan cuando miró a aquella mujer.

El tiempo se detuvo en la mente de Dan, frente a él estaba Sam Manson la única que aun cuando se había desecho de su parte humana, lograba volverlo loco. Ella estaba ahí viva hecha toda una hermosa mujer y al asecho, esperando un movimiento en falso. Dan por un instante se imaginó estrechándola entre sus brazos y besándola con pasión.

\- Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes – dijo sin dejar de apuntar al espectro.

Dan salió de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado por Tucker, Sam y Danny, acto seguido, soltó una carcajada mientras se elevaba por los aíres.

\- Nos volveremos a ver

Dan desapareció por completo, dejando a Danny mal herido, Sam y Tucker se acercan a Danny quien al verse seguro termina desmayándose.

 **\- Dentro de los sueños de Danny-**

 _ **Danny se encontraba parado frente donde se supone que debería estar la hamburguesa apestosa, pero en su lugar se encontraba una estatua de su familia junto con Sam y Tucker.**_

 _ **\- debes recordar- susurraba una voz**_

 _ **\- ¿Quién dijo eso? – se giró para verse a sí mismo junto a Sam, se encontraban sentados sobre una colina a lo lejos de la ciudad, ambos miraban el atardecer que se ponía en Amity Park mientras un evento importante se llevaba a cabo en el centro.**_

 _ **\- ¡No puedo creer que no hayas asistido a tu ceremonia!**_

 _ **\- Bueno, me conoces… algunas veces me gusta mantenerme al margen.**_

 _ **\- ¿a tus papas no les importo lo de tu identidad secreta?**_

 _ **\- No, de ahora en adelante no más secretos, el mundo está seguro, habrá nuevas historias papá dice que quiere que me una a él… dice que seré su mano derecha.**_

 _ **\- Ahora eres una estrella, quizás la más importante.**_

 _ **\- sí, es extraño ¿No? - Sam bajo la mirada por unos minutos.**_

 _ **\- Te mantendrás ocupado ¿no? - después de este comentario volvió a mirar a Danny con una sonrisa triste.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y eso es nuevo? - contesto él con ironía.**_

 _ **\- Y… Quizá no te vea tan seguido.**_

 _ **\- No cuentes mucho con eso - Dijo Danny sonriéndole a Sam, después miro su mano y le mostro aquel anillo dorado con una gema verde en el centro - Sam, jamás habría logrado nada sin ti - Dijo esto mientras le colocaba el anillo, esta no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas - Y no me importa lo que venga, sólo espero que lo que sea estés ahí para compartirlo - Sam seguía llorando mientras miraba con felicidad aquel objeto.**_

 _ **\- El anillo, ¿yo se lo di?**_

 _ **Se preguntaba mientras una neblina negra lo rodeaba de pronto se empezaron a escuchar varias voces que repetían aquella oración que alguna vez el fantasma Amorpho le dijo:**_

" _ **Los ejércitos más poderosos de la Historia se levantarán para servir a quien porta el bastón del tiempo corrompido por el poder, Phantom y Phantom deberán luchar y sólo uno de ellos sobrevivirá".**_

Poco a poco una voz femenina llamaba a Danny hacia la realidad.

\- ¿Danny? ¡despierta por favor!

Danny estaba despertando de aquel desmayo, se sentía débil.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo dormir?

\- Por lo que se hermanito como 4 horas – Respondió Jazz

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Sam me llamó y me contó todo, ya sellé el laboratorio y hemos traído las pocas cosas que tenías a tu casa.

\- ¿¡QUE HICISTE QUE?!

\- Lo que 1escuchaste, la casa de mis padres ya no es segura.

Danny intento incorporarse per un fuerte dolor en las costillas lo detuvo, Sam por su parte se apresuró a auxiliarlo y a la vez hacer que se volviese a recostar.

\- Danny, escucha a tu hermana… yo tenía miedo de que algo malo te pasara.

\- Lo sé, pero en ese lugar esta TODO lo que nos puede ayudar a luchar contra él.

\- Viejo yo me encargue de traer todo el armamento – Respondió con una sonrisa

\- Pero aun así necesitamos estar en el laboratorio, demás creo que se por qué está pasando esto.

\- ¿A que te refieres? – Dijo Sam con intriga.

\- Hace un tiempo un fantasma me comentó de una profecía que decía " _Los ejércitos más poderosos de la Historia se levantarán para servir a quien porta el bastón del tiempo corrompido por el poder, Phantom y Phantom deberán luchar y sólo uno de ellos sobrevivirá"_

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

\- Creo que quiere decir, que si no detengo a quien se hace llamar Dan en este momento, algo malo va 1a pasar.

\- ¡Genial! y ¿Como lo haremos?

\- Lo único que sé, es que debo buscar a a Clockwork o Desirée.

CONTINUARÁ…


	20. CAPÍTULO XIX- EL INFIMAPA

**Un saludo a todos y antes los invito a leer mi nuevo Fan Fic, LA VIDA DESPUES DE TI, les aseguro que les va a gustar**

 **CAPÍTULO XIX.- EL INFIMAPA.**

Un cofre temblaba bruscamente dentro de una cámara de hielo resguardada por dos guardias del reino de los congelados, quienes al percatarse se habían dado cuenta que dicho objeto llevaba varios días en este estado y después de meditarlo un buen tiempo decidieron que era momento de hablar con su soberano, uno de ellos salió de la habitación para ir a informar de los últimos sucesos al Rey. Al llegar al recinto donde congelación se encontraba el guardia lo miró preocupado e hizo una reverencia antes de hablar.

\- Mi señor el infimapa está inquieto.

\- ¿A que te refieres con eso?

\- lleva 5 días temblando dentro de su cofre

\- Ya veo … parece que ha llegado la hora ¿Por qué no se me informo de esto de inmediato?

\- Creímos que sería una falsa alarma como las veces pasadas

En ese momento el guardia hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la habitación, a los pocos minutos llegaron ambos guardias con el cofre en manos y congelación pudo percatarse de que el cofre no dejaba de tambalearse de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Qu significa mi señor?

\- Significa, que Phantom ha aparecido y ha podido usar los poderes del hielo… eso quiere decir que va a necesitar eso – el Yeti saco de un cajón un frasco de hielo con un líquido azul en su interior y lo entregó a su guardia – En este momento debe de estar en un severo estado de Hipotermia, asegúrate de que beba esto y tráelo ante mi lo antes posible… necesita controlar bien sus poderes de congelación si no lo mataran.

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que ayudar a un extraño?

\- Porque según la leyenda, es el dueño del Infimapa y es el único que podrá salvaron de una catástrofe que se aproxima.

\- ¿Qué tipo de catástrofe?

\- La más grande de todos los tiempos… Darkcloc… Philip… toma el infimapa, encuentra a Phantom y tráelo ante mi… nuestro señor nos va a necesitar para esta gran guerra que aproxima a pasos agigantados.

\- Mi señor ¿cómo llegare a él?

\- Cuando abras el cofre, toma el infimapa y él te llevara directamente ante él.

Philip abrió el cofre y apenas si pudo tomar el infimapa cuando salió disparado en busca de su dueño.

Habían pasado varios días del ataque de Dan y las lesiones aún le pasaban factura al cuerpo de Danny. Él había entrado en un estado de hipotermia, lo que hacía más difícil su recuperación; Sam, Jazz Tucker y Alexander lo mantenían en una habitación especial que tenía una temperatura considerablemente alta y envuelto en cobertores térmicos usados en hospitales para regular la temperatura de pacientes con este padecimiento, pero aun con todo eso, los esfuerzos por subirle la temperatura parecían inútiles pues está en lugar de subir bajaba. Sam se encontraba a su lado el calor era insoportable, pero ella estaba segura que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara.

En otra habitación se encontraban conversando Tucker, Jazz y Alexander, quienes hacían guardia para evitar que Sam tuviese un golpe de calor.

\- ¿Tucker repíteme lo que paso?

\- Un tipo llamado Dan atacó a Danny y Sam y en un momento de desesperación Danny uso poderes de hielo o al menos eso es lo que se.

\- ¿¡Poderes de hielo?! – respondieron Jazz y Alexander al unisón.

\- Si… ¿Qué pasa?

\- Danny… Danny no tenía esos poderes – concluyó Jazz

\- Bueno yo no lo sabía hasta ese día, es más yo no sabía que Danny fuese mitad fantasma – replico enojado.

\- Escucha Tuck es mi culpa, yo le pedí que lo mantuviera en secreto.

\- ¿Entonces por qué lo saben tú, Sam y este desconocido y no yo?

\- Sam estaba ahí en el momento del accidente, ella me llamó para pedir ayuda… y yo le pedí a Alex que me ayudara, el es un excelente genetista… enfádate conmigo no con Danny.

\- Esta bien Jazz… entiendo, sólo para la próxima entiendan que pueden confiar en mi ¿va?

\- Esta bien.

La puerta de la habitación de Danny se abrió de golpe y Sam salió casi arrastrándose.

\- ¡Sam!

La chica sólo pudo dedicarles una mirada débil y después se dejó caer en al suelo.

\- Fue demasiado tiempo – dijo jazz mientras se acercaba junto con los otros dos chicos a ella.

\- Sam reacciona.

\- Necesito… agua – dijo en un susurro.

\- Aún está consciente rápido - Alexander tomo un balde con agua fría y se lo aventó encima, mientras Sam le cubría la cabeza con una manta húmeda y Tucker le daba de beber un suero helado.

\- Sam… ¿cómo esta Danny? – cuestionó Alexander

\- Sigue empeorando – respondió un poco mas repuesta, pero aún débil.

\- No podemos segur así… tiene que ir a un hospital de inmediato.

\- ¡En el hospital no nos ayudaran Jazz!

\- ¡¿Entonces que sugieres?! – respondió Jazz con furia.

\- Tal vez yo pueda ayudar – una voz respondió desde lo más profundo de la habitación, todos volvieron su cabeza para darse cuenta de que un yeti estaba al fondo.

\- ¡AAAAHHHHHHHH! – los tres chicos soltaron un grito de horror, mientras Sam se limitaba a mirar con sorpresa, aun debilitada por el calor.

\- Por favor no se alarmen, vengo a ayudar.

\- ¿Ayudar?

\- Si, mi señor me envió para ayudar.

\- ¿En qué podrías ayudarnos tu? – contesto Tucker un poco más calmado

\- A sacar a Phantom de su Hipotermia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo podrías hacer eso?

El Yeti, se limito a hacer un cubo de hielo frente a los presentes

\- El poder que lo tiene así, es originario de nuestro pueblo, yo también soy un fantasma y he venido a llevarme a Phantom para ayudarlo.

\- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos?

\- El Infimapa – habló Sam

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- El infimapa me trajo señorita – respondió el yeti.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Soy Philip, y mi pueblo es el encargado de resguardar el infimapa… hasta que su legítimo dueño apareciera.

\- Esperen ¿Qué es el infimapa? – Cuestionó Jazz

\- El Infimapa es un mapa completo de la ubicación de todos los portales fantasmas naturales y creados por el hombre, dentro y fuera de la Zona Fantasma. Aparte de ser un mapa completo de la Zona Fantasma, el mapa tiene la capacidad única para transportar a su usuario a cualquier portal específico o una ubicación en el mapa. El mapa se activa cuando el usuario dice adónde quiere ir, pero a veces el mapa lleva al usuario no a donde se quiere ir, sino donde tienen que ir. El Infimapa también tiene una sorprendente capacidad de "abrir" un portal cuando el usuario quiere ir a un determinado lugar o tiempo, siempre y cuando sea en la Zona Fantasma o la Tierra. El Infimapa inmediatamente "volara" hacia el portal mientras el usuario se aferre a un extremo del mapa. Es importante no desviarse del camino o el usuario estará perdido para siempre.

\- ¿Cómo sabe eso señorita?

\- Lo estudié por un tiempo… y creí que era una leyenda.

\- ¿Que sucede? – Danny salió de su habitación envuelto en cobertores con un tono de piel casi azul.

\- vaya, tiene un estado muy avanzado… menos mal que llegue a tiempo – dijo Philip mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza – Beba esto y se sentirá mejor.

Philip sacó la botella de cristal y se la dio al chico.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Un remedio temporal para su malestar… pero aun así necesito que venga conmigo mi señor.

Danny miró la botella con desconfianza.

\- Bébelo, es nuestra única esperanza.

finalmente la bebió y de inmediato se repuso.

\- ¿Qué era eso?

\- Algo que nos dará tiempo para ayudarle.

Sam apenas pudo incorporarse para abrazar a su novio.

\- ¿Sam que te ocurrió?

\- Un golpe de calor por estar demasiado tiempo cuidándote – Respondió Tucker a manera de regaño

\- Permítame – la criatura a su lado frito sus manos creando un polvo que después roció sobre la chica y la cual se repuso al instante.

\- El hielo también puede curar… todo esto y más le mostraremos si viene conmigo.

\- ¿Tengo elección?

-No, si no lo haces volverás al estado que estabas y morirás.

\- Entiendo, iré entonces.

\- Iremos todos – dijo Sam con decisión.

\- Muy bien tómense de las manos.

Todos hicieron lo que Philip dijo, este tomo el infimapa con firmeza

\- Al reino de los congelados.

Rápidamente todos fueron arrastrados por el Infimapa hacia un portal que se abrió en ese mismo instante para después desaparecer.

Continuará…


	21. CAPÍTULO XX- REINO DE LOS CONGELADOS

**Un saludo a todos y antes los invito a leer mi nuevo Fan Fic, LA VIDA DESPUES DE TI, les aseguro que les va a gustar**

 **CAPÍTULO XX.- REINO DE LOS CONGELADOS.**

\- ¡Bienvenidos al reino de los congelados! Yo soy congelación, soberano de este lugar y su más humilde servidor – acto seguido congelación se hincó frente a Danny siendo seguido por sus súbditos.

\- Eh… hola soy Danny Fenton ellos son Sam, Tucker, Jazz y Alexander.

\- Mi señor lo estábamos esperando.

\- ¿A mí?

\- Si, desde hace mucho esperábamos la llegada de Phantom

\- Es Fenton

\- ¿Usted es mitad fantasma no es así?

\- ¿Fantasma?

\- Danny, puedes convertirte en fantasma desde el accidente – Le susurró Sam al oído.

\- ¡Cierto! Pero eso fue hace apenas unos meses, tal vez se confunden.

\- El infimapa llegó a usted, él nunca se equivoca.

\- Si es el caso ¿Por qué me buscan?

\- Existe una profecía… - Danny interrumpió a congelación

\- " _Los ejércitos más poderosos de la Historia se levantarán para servir a quien porta el bastón del tiempo corrompido por el poder, Phantom y Phantom deberán luchar y sólo uno de ellos sobrevivirá"._

\- Esa… ¿La conoce?

\- No se de que se trata, pero vaya que la he escuchado.

\- ¿Quién te la nombró?

\- Amorfo…

\- Ya veo… -Dijo mientras se frotaba la barba. - por lo pronto hay que concentrarnos en su entrenamiento.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para la guerra, la profecía dicta que usted tendrá que enfrentarse a todos los ejércitos de la historia… -

\- No entiendo a que se refiere

\- Ni yo, pero creo que es mejor estar preparados para lo que se venga.

\- Danny, creo que él tiene razón – habló Sam– No sabemos qué es lo se viene, pero debes estar preparado… Dan casi te hace trizas…

\- ¿Dan? ¿Dan Phantom?

\- El mismo

\- Debe ser un error.

\- No es ningún error, el fue el que me dejó en este estado.

\- Ya veo… bueno con más razón debes estar en forma

\- Si de algo te sirve, yo puedo investigar sobre esa profecía y tratar de averiguar a que nos enfrentamos.

\- Gracias Sam

\- Si ya estamos todos de acuerdo será mejor que se cambien, aquí hace mucho frio.

Todos, comenzaron a caminar hacia un cuarto donde se les proporcionaron varios abrigos. A todos excepto a Danny.

\- ¿No hay abrigo para mí?

\- No, no es necesario…

\- Me estoy congelando

\- Transfórmese

Danny se transformó en fantasma e inmediatamente dejó de temblar.

\- Usted es mitad fantasma y por ende posee todos los poderes de los fantasmas, incluidos los de los congelados, es decir la temperatura no le afecta, usted se adapta… pero el frio que su interior guarda, podría matarlo por eso necesita aprender a controlar esos poderes.

\- Entiendo

\- Muy bien es hora de dejarnos de explicaciones e ir a entrenarlo, no nos queda mucho tiempo.

Todos avanzaron hacia la salida mientras Sam se quedaba inmóvil pensando en Dan Phantom.

\- Dan… - Soltó un manotazo a la mesa - ¡¿Por qué me dijiste que confiara en ti si ibas a atacarnos?!

Después de esta reflexión también ella salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la arena de combate donde Danny comenzaría su entrenamiento para controlar sus poderes de congelación.

En otro lugar de la zona fantasma y apartado de los demás reinos se encontraba una guarida conocida por los fantasmas como el lugar donde el tiempo no pasa, la guarida de Reloj; dentro de ella estaba Dan Phantom terminando de curar las heridas ocasionadas en la batalla con Danny, cuando una fantasma lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Así que te dio una paliza?

\- No fue así.

\- ¿No? ¿y que son esos golpes que estoy viendo?

\- Déjame en paz, no estoy de humor para soportarte

\- ¿Sabes que con sólo desearlo puedo curarlas?

\- ¿A qué precio Desirée? Se de tus trucos sucios

\- Sólo pido una noche – dijo la fantasma mientras se acercaba a Dan insinuante.

\- ¡Aléjate! Sabes que mi frío corazón pertenece a otra.

\- ¿Esa humana? – contesto mientras cruzaba los brazos molesta.

\- Si, a pesar de que he perdido mi humanidad, aún la amo.

\- Vamos cariño has perdido más que eso, la perdiste a ella… nadie te recuerda… ¡NADIE LOS RECUERDA NI A TI Y NI A PHANTOM NI NADA QUE TENGA QUE VER CON USTEDES, EN LO QUE AL MUNDO RESPECTA NUNCA SUCEDIÓ LO QUE SÓLO TU, RELOJ Y YO RECORDAMOS Y YA SABEMOS LO QUE PASÓ CON RELOJ!

\- ¡CÁLLATE MALDITA, TÚ TIENES LA CULPA DE TODO LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO Y LO SABES!, ¡TE RECUERDO QUE EN ESTA HISTORIA LA MALA DEL CUENTO ERES TÚ! - gritó Dan hecho una furia y tomándola por el cuello mientras ella inútilmente trataba de soltarse de sus manos con una expresión de terrón en su rostro – ¡Y EN CUANTO A RELOJ MÁS VALE QUE HAYAS HECHO LO QUE TE DIJE, SI NO YO MISMO TE DESAPAREZCO DE ESTE MUNDO! – Concluyó mientras la empujaba con tosas sus fuerzas y la soltaba bruscamente.

\- ¡MALDITO! – respondió con apenas aíre en sus pulmones – Reloj se encuentra en el reino de los congelados, ahí estará seguro… congelación lo recibió y se está recuperando.

\- Mas te vale maldita arpía.

\- Dan… Sabes que yo no tuve la culpa…

\- Claro que sí.

\- Darkcloc pidió un deseo ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?

\- ¡NEGARTE! – La fantasma se quedó muda un instante.

\- Sabes que no puedo negarme… es mi maldición… debo obedecer. – Dicho lo anterior salió volando cubriéndose la cara.

\- Sam, mi hermosa Sam… por más que cambie la línea de tiempo, siempre termino amándote… lo que daría por un día contigo sin tener que esconderme.

Dan suspiró y voló rápidamente por toda la zona fantasma, ya era de noche en el reino de los congelados cuando él llegó. Entró con sigilo en la habitación donde se encontraba Sam durmiendo sola.

\- Mi hermosa, así que te dejó durmiendo sola – Sonrió para si mientras le dedicaba una mirada tierna – Sigo siendo un Idiota. - se inclinó y la beso en la frente para después desaparecer.

Dan, siguió recorriendo el reino buscando a reloj hasta que entró en uno de los laboratorios y se dio cuenta que reloj se encontraba en una capsula recuperándose de todo el daño que le habían provocado.

\- Viejo amigo… haré puré al imbécil que te hizo todo esto.

\- Así que aquí estas

\- Hola congelación – contesto sin dejar de ver a reloj

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Vine a ver como estaba.

\- Con suerte se recuperará en unos 15 días, dime… ¿por qué atacaste a Phantom?

\- Por la misma razón que tu lo tienes entrenando

Continuará…


End file.
